His Loving Angel
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: After the supposed death of one Severus Snape in the shrieking shack, he is literally brought back to life by a mysterious witch. Will Severus survive his feelings and emotions that he managed to hold back for his entire life. Will he finally find true love in the arms of a witch whom he never forgot. Rated M for adult language and situations. If you love romance please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 To be alive

**A/N I have always thought that the death of Severus Snape was a great loss. I also thought that He should have a second chance at life and love. This Story contains adult language, Sexual situations, and discriptions of sex. It is rated M for that reason. If you are not of proper age to read things that are rated M, I suggest you not read this story. **

**If you are of proper age to enjoy adult material than please read on, and let me know what you think as the story progresses.**

Chapter 1 To be alive

So here I sit bleeding to death. The son of the only witch that I ever loved now knows the entire truth. Lilly, my love, I would join you in heaven but I am afraid that it is to the pits of hell that I will be sinking to. Funny you got to where you thought I should go to hell. Perhaps it won't be so bad to spend eternity with the devil as my master and consort. The darkness that envelopes my body is as deep as the color of my ebony eyes. The silence that surrounds me is the grave steadily approaching. To die is like numbness to the world around me. I welcome the angel of death, thought Severus Snape as he lost consciousness on the floor of the shrieking shack.

The first thing he became aware of in the pitch darkness that he believed to be death, was the soft sound of melodious humming. The humming seemed to be moving around him. Then he felt a warm rush which started from inside his mouth, and seemed to spread through his entire body, warming him instantly. He could taste the flavor of an unknown liquid in his mouth going down his throat, As the warming sensation increased.

Aside from the constant yet very soothing humming coming from the unknown source, he also became aware that his heart had begun to beat first slowly than at a normal pace. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was somewhere white soft and warm. He tried to move his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light, but was unable to move. He groaned with the effort of trying to move.

He blinked his eyes and was shocked to find that the humming had stopped and there was a shadowy something blocking the light. Then he heard a soft voice which seemed so familiar, yet so foreign to him. Don't try to move just yet Severus. It will take time for the potions I gave you to heal you. Severus felt the softness that he was laying in move slightly as if someone was sitting next to him.

Can you see anything yet, asked the soft obviously female voice. If you are unable to speak at this time, don't strain yourself. Just blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand? Severus blinked once. Good, can you see anything at all? Severus blinked again . Severus felt a soft warm hand on his cheek. The blurred shadow moved a little closer to his face.

Ariana leaned closer to her patient to examine his eyes more closely. His eyes were dilated and looked bloodshot. That Snake took a pretty good hunk out of you. Your very lucky that I got to you when I did. It will take some time for your motor skills to come back to you, but let me assure you that you are in good hands Mr. Snape. I was employed as head healer at St. Mungos since my graduation from Hogwarts.

I gave you a nutrient potion, are you thirsty? Severus blinked once and licked his lips. He could feel her gentle hand slowly lift his head. Then he felt the cool glass being held to his lips. Don't drink to fast, we don't need this to come back up on you. After she laid his head back onto the what he now suspected was a pillow, Severus cleared his throaght. Who are you, he whispered?

My name is Ariana Isobel Dumbledore, I was in Slytherin house much to my mother and father's disappointment. I believe that you knew my father, Albus Dumbledore. Yes, whispered Severus. You may also know my mother Minerva McGonagall They never married but they somehow made a family for me. You rest for now Severus I have some potions that I need to finish brewing for you.

Severus drifted back into a deep sleep. When he awoke he found that his vision had returned to him. He looked around to survey his surroundings. He was lying in a very comfortable canopy bed with white satin sheets, and a soft velvet feather down quilt. Hanging from the top of the canopy was sheer white lace curtains that billowed in the morning breeze. Through the open window he could hear the sounds of horses and the same melodious humming that he imagined that he heard the night before.

He tried to move and found that although he could feel his surroundings in much more detail than he did the night before, he still could not move anything but his head. He felt like he quite literally had nothing on beneath the coolness of the satin sheets. He glanced over to see his fine black robes had been cleaned, and mended, and were sitting on a green trunk at the end of the bed. He saw that there was an open door which appeared to lead to a lavish and inviting looking loo. On seeing the open door to the loo, he couldn't help but think of how much he desired to use the loo, and possibly take a long luxurious bath.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft humming at the closed door which he assumed led into the rest of the house that he was in. The door opened slowly , and a witch with long black hair and from what he could see of her from behind, a very attractive figure, stepped through the door carrying a large silver tray.

Are you feeling better today Severus, asked the attractive witch as she turned to face her patient. His jaw dropped in utter and complete shock as he realized exactly who she was. Ariana, is that you? Ah, so you remember me, I hoped you would. I thought I was dreaming last night when I heard your voice and your name, he admitted with a frown on his face. You look uncomfortable, Severus do you need the loo?

If I can't move or walk how in the hell am I supposed to use the loo? I don't like the idea of preforming my private business in front of a lady. Ariana chuckled softly under her breath. I can understand a mans need for privacy, but frankly until you are able to move your arms and hands to wipe your own ass, you're stuck with me as your attendant. However if you would prefer, I could easily get my house elves to attend to your more private needs. Severus' eyes widened in shock and disgust. On second thought I'd rather have an incredibly attractive witch see my private parts, rather than a house elves.

You're not as stubborn as you used to be. Severus smiled sheepishly at Ariana as she approached the middle of the room. I happen to be extremely gifted in charms, you have my word that I will not let you down. She put the tray down on the nearby table and withdrew her wand. She than pointed her wand at Severus and used the Wingardiumleviosa charm. Severus blushed as his naked body was lifted out of the bed and moved into the loo.

Severus sighed deeply as he felt his backside land gently on the seat of the toilet. Let me know when you're done came Ariana's voice from the other room. As he sat on the toilet he watched in amazement as the water in the tub began to fill on its own. You wanted a nice hot bath didn't you, came the voice of the witch in the other room. Umm, how did you know?

I can read minds. I am also very skilled in legumency and oclumency . There is not much that you can hide from me. Since you are already naked perhaps you would like to bathe first, then eat your breakfast. If your shy I can close my eyes when I levitate you into the bath tub. No, actually I think I can handle it if you have your eyes opened, said Severus in a flirtatious tone.

Ariana entered the loo and knelt down to check the temperature of the bath water. Severus couldn't help admiring her slender figure. Her long black hair had been braided and rolled up into a tight bun at the back of her elegant neck. Her dark burgundy robes were tight fitting at the bodice, and flowed out into a floor length skirt. She had rolled her sleeves up past her elbows, and he couldn't help but notice how slender her wrists were as she poured various potions into the steaming hot bath water.

While he was busy ogling his nurse and savior. He felt a bit of toilet paper cleaning him. He turned to see who or what was doing the cleaning and found nothing. She turned and smiled over her shoulder at him. Are you ready for your bath Severus? Before he could answer he was being magically lifted from the toilet and slowly lowered into the hot tub of water. He noticed that she didn't have her wand out.

I see you are also gifted in the use of wandless magic. The water is not too hot for you, is it? No Ariana, actually it feels wonderfully soothing. Good I didn't want to make you believe that you were in a boiling caldron. Why are you blushing Ariana, asked Severus as he peered into her mind. He could feel compassion, caring, love, and extreme sexual desire coming from her as he gazed into her emerald green eyes.

Her thoughts flashed before his eyes. She clearly admired his body, and was astonished at the size of his manhood. He smiled slightly as he saw the sensual nature of her thoughts and deepest desires. So you think I'm an acceptable specimen of a man, he said smiling as she tenderly rubbed a soapy sponge over his naked shoulders. Severus what I think about you is not to be discussed at this time.

Severus smiled as she ran the soapy sponge over his back and chest. Why can't we discuss your feelings Ariana? If the truth should be told, I have always admired you. Severus I'll admit, I have always liked you. Even when we attended Hogwarts, I thought you were an amazing wizard. Fuck the wizard! How do you feel about me as a man?

Please Severus, don't make this hard on me, unless you'd rather be bathed by house elves. Severus's wicked smile grew bigger as he felt her sponge slowly moving closer to his erection. He whispered into her ear softly. You are very lucky that I have no power over my body, Ariana. If I did, rest assured that you would most certainly be in this tub with me. Ariana's hand stopped when she realized exactly how aroused Severus truly was.

She got up abruptly, and left him sitting alone in the tub. A few minutes later a male house elf came into the room. What did you do to the mistress, asked the furious looking elf. I did nothing, in case you haven't noticed I can't move. You lie, screamed the house elves furiously. The mistress would never shy away from treating a paitent. I know you did something to her. I warn you wizard, if you harm my mistress, you will regret it.

I'm already regretting it, and I've done nothing. The house elf moved the soapy sponge over Severus so fast magically that Severus found himself covered from head to toe in soap bubbles. Then the tub drained and he screamed as freezing cold water was dumped over his head to rinse the soap off of him. Damn you, you mother fucker, he screamed. What the hell is wrong with you? The mistress said that you need to cool down. Severus found himself levitated out of the tub once again and attacked by a black wizard sleeping gown. You should be ashamed of yourself. Unfortunately for you, mistress has ordered me to attend to your needs for the rest of the day.

The house elf levitated Severus back into the bed and fed him his breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast. Then he made sure that Severus swallowed each of the mornings potions. After the irate house elf had left the room, Severus stared out the open window and smiled as he thought of all the naughty things that he would love to do with Ariana once he had regained his motor skills.

She was a beautiful witch and she had saved his life. I am alive because of her in more ways than one. Perhaps she will give into her emotions and feelings for me once I can actually move my hands and arms. Pity she didn't continue baiting me. I would have loved that immensely. House elves are such a turn off.

Ariana was furious with her unprofessional reaction to Severus Snape. In all her years practicing medicine as a healer she had never been turned on by a male patient. She wanted him and had no idea how she was going to handle her feelings for the wizard who was sleeping in the only bed that she owned. She arranged the necessary potions that Severus would need to take for the rest of the day and the next morning, so the house elf would know what to give him. Then she remained outside with her herd of winged unicorns that she was working on bringing back from extinction. As night fell over the lush green fields of her Scottish home, Ariana transfigured herself a bed out of a bale of straw in the feed room of the stables where her animals were housed.

Her female house elf Helga came into the stables to check on her mistress and give a report on the wizard laying in the master bedroom. Mistress, are you not coming in for dinner? "No, Helga!" Mr. Snape was wondering where you are going to sleep since Benjamin told him that the house only has the one bedroom. " you may tell Mr. Snape that I have a place to sleep, if that is truly what he is worried about." Helga please bring my dinner here to the stables. I need some time to think about things on my own.

The house elf bowed to her mistress and left the stables. Later after Ariana had eaten her dinner she settled into the transfigured bed for what she hoped was a restful sleep. What she got was another story all together.

**So ends chapter 1 please review and let me know what you thought. If you liked the first chapter and are hungry for more of the sultery Slytherin known as Severus Snape and his favorite healer stay tuned for chapter 2 The enchanted wheelchair. **


	2. Chapter 2 The enchanted wheelchair

**A/N I must admit I am glad aI wrote the first part of this chapter when my husband was home. It made it far easier for me to find releaf if you know what I mean. He was pleasently surprised. Anyway hope you enjoy this juicy chapter. **

Chapter 2 The enchanted wheelchair

After a long, emotionally, and mentally tiring day Ariana collapsed from exhaustion onto a pile of loose straw in the room where feed and other various equine necessities were stored. She quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep. An hour later a tall dark robed figure entered the feed room using his lumos charm to light his way. He gazed down longingly at the sleeping witch and smiled with satisfaction. You truly thought you could allude me by sleeping in the stables, Ariana.

He knelt down and cast a charm that removed the witches burgundy robes leaving nothing but her black lace brassiere and nickers. You truly are a beautiful angel of a woman Ariana. The Sleeping witch rolled onto her back, strands of straw clung to one side of her brassiere. He used his severing charm to cut away the lacy fabric from her soft curvashious body, and gazed appreciatively at her ample naked breasts. He removed his robes to reveal a pail skinned lean and muscular body. The fire of utter lust burned in his ebony eyes.

She moaned softly as his mouth passionately embraced one of her taught pink nipples, while his hand caressed and teased her other breast. He then moved his hand slowly down from her breast and rubbed her clitoris slowly as she moaned again. "Wake up, my angel, I want you." Her eyes did not open, so he slid his finger deep into her body as hard as he could, and smiled as her eyes shot open and a sharp gasp escaped her pink lips.

"Severus, I'm a virgin, she whispered as she felt his teeth nibble gently at her tender breast. Not for long, came his hoarse reply as he kissed her soft lips. Don't worry, Ariana I will be gentle with you unless you say otherwise. He removed his finger from her wet pussy and sucked her juices off, enjoying her flavor. You are wet, my angel but not quite ready for me. You need a bit of loosening as I am not your average wizard. Before she could speak again or even think she felt his hands slowly opening her thighs to give himself better access to her wet trembling core.

She moaned and ran her slender fingers through his black hair as he licked up and down and in and out of her wet softness rapidly. Each stroke and caress of his agile tongue sent shivers of pleasure down her spine and encompassed her body completely. She had never felt such heat flowing from her body. Never in her mature adult life had anyone ever done what the skilled wizard between her thighs was doing at that moment.

Her legs began to tremble as he pulled away and lifted her legs over his shoulders. This may hurt slightly he said as he slowly penetrated her with his long hard cock. Ariana screamed and attempted to reach for her wand. Her hands were pinned to the straw covered floor and held in place by his strong hands. No, the only wand you need at this moment is now inside of you, hissed Severus as he began to pump in and out slowly making her gasp and moan with each gentle stroke.

As her gasps and moans began to intensify Severus lost control and thrust harder and deeper until the head of his cock started to stimulate her inner core. Severus, you're hurting me, she gasped as his bollox began to slap against her ass. "This is what fine witches like you are ment for. Shut up and take it, hissed Severus as he squeezed one of her nipples between his finger and thumb making her scream his name.

Ariana sat up quickly screaming the name of her dream lover. She was covered in sweat and gasping for air, as she reached for her wand to light the dark feed room. She sighed in relief as she realized that she was only dreaming, then attempted to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed for hours and finally gave up on the hope of falling back to sleep without the aid of dreamless sleep potion. Potion witch she had to go through the room Severus was sleeping in to get to.

It was nine in the morning when Severus glanced up from the book on his lap to see a very disheveled and tired looking Ariana enter the room with strands of straw entangled in her long black hair. Did you sleep in a stables last night, he asked with a concerned tone in his silky voice. She ignored him as she rummaged through her wardrobe for what she wanted to ware for the day. Then she turned and glared into the black eyes of her patient. Do me a favor, and don't speak to me until I am fully awake, she snapped as she stomped into the loo and slammed the door.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the loo casting drying charms on her long silky hair. She was wearing a white off the shoulder blouse, with a tight black corset. It looked like something a pirate would ware. Around her elegant neck was a black choker with the slyterin insignia on it. Severus gazed at her longingly and noticed that she was wearing olive green riding breaches. She crossed the room and took a seat on the window seat and started pulling on socks and high shiny black leather riding boots.

"you look as if you're going horseback riding, observed Severus from the bed. Ariana looked up at him as she pulled on her other boot. Severus, are you going to behave yourself today? My sweet healer, Severus purred silkily. I still have no control over my body. I have nothing better to do then lay around and watch what little of the countryside I am blessed to see from this lovely bed. I have no choice in the matter.

Ariana raised an eyebrow at his comment. It is not your body that got you into trouble with me the other day, Severus. It was your serpents tongue and the roguish words that spilled from your mouth. Benjamin told me that you have been using more wandless magic, and that the only thing you allow him to do for you is to help you dress. Severus scowled for a moment before he answered. Your male house elf hates my guts. He is far rougher than is needed.

Ariana giggled and shook her head. The thoughts of Severus being abused by Benjamin the over protective house elf, was just too funny. You could have ordered him away, if he was that hard on you, Severus. I tried that, believe me. He's extremely stubborn. Well, all he knew was that I left the room angry as hell. He didn't know why, and I wasn't about to explain my reasons to a house elf. To answer your question, I don't ride horses. I prefer winged unicorns, Pegasus, and the occasional dragon.

Severus's eyes went wide as he heard her say that she rode dragons. Ariana, Dragons are dangerous creatures. Never in the history of the wizarding world has anyone dared to tame one, let alone ride one. Do you have a death wish or something? No, I just like the challenge of mastering a creature that others fear. As far as the winged unicorns I am the only known witch in the wizarding world to successfully breed them.

Anyway, I have business to take care of today. You will have to be attended by my house elves until my return. She rose from her seat by the window and took a long black cloak from a hook by the door. If you promise not to take advantage of her, I will have Helga attend to you instead of Benjamin. I swear I will be nothing but respectful to her, said Severus calmly.

He stared at the closed door that she had left through, wishing that he could get out of the bed and follow her. He heard the soft nicker of a winged unicorn just outside the window, and turned just in time to see the beautiful Ariana Isobel Dumbledore feeding a carrot to the beautiful winged creature. He watched in amazement as she leapt onto hits back and the winged unicorn reared and flapped hits magnificent wings. He blinked for just one second and the winged unicorn and its mistress was gone.

Ariana did not return until late that night. Severus was fast asleep with his open book laying across his chest when she silently entered the room. She removed a tiny wheelchair from her purse and set it on the floor by the bed, and un-shrunk it back to its original size. She cast a few unspoken charms on the wheelchair then placed a letter for Severus in the seat, where he would see it. She removed the book from his chest placed a book mark in it. Then she tenderly pulled the warm blankets up to his chin.

The next morning, Severus awoke under the warm blankets. He wanted to stretch so badly but only managed to wiggle his fingers. He still couldn't move his arms or legs. He glanced toward the loo and was about to fly himself in to relieve himself when he noticed the interesting looking chair with wheels. What the hell is this he muttered under his breath? He used his wandless magic to levitate the letter so that he could read it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have decided that it will do you good to have more independence. This interesting contraption next to your bed is what the muggles call a wheelchair. It is used by those whom are not able to walk. I have placed special charms on it that will allow you to make it move wherever you want to go with just a simple thought. I have also sent an owl to my mother informing her of your condition, and asked that she send over your clothing. She should arrive later this afternoon to bring your clothes and visit with us for lunch and possibly dinner as well. _

_Ariana Isobel Dumbledore_

Severus smiled at the thought of having clean clothes and more freedom. If the Wheelchair, as she had called it, actually worked he would be able to even go outside. Helga came into the room carrying his breakfast and morning potions and smiled sweetly at him. Mistress has given a gift. It is rare that she would do such a thing for a person she doesn't know. Severus smiled as she placed the tray of food on his lap. Actually, Helga we knew each other when we attended Hogwarts.

Then, you were friends, asked the inquisitive elf? Severus nodded as she stuffed a spoon full of pourage in his mouth before he could answer. Thirty minutes later found Severus in the wheelchair rolling around the modest country cottage with ease. The house was lavishly furnished with dark wood tables and floors. In the sitting room/library there was massive shelves filled with volumes and volumes of books. There was two comfy looking green high backed chairs sitting close to the fireplace. He rolled into the dining room which was furnished with a large dark oak dining table and six chairs. Hanging from the ceiling was a rustic looking chandelier made out of what appeared to be a wagon wheel. There was a massive floor to ceiling window witch overlooked rolling fields and meadows filled with happily grazing winged unicorns. He glanced through the kitchen to see a large stable made of stone with a thatched roof.

Helga came out of the kitchen and bowed. Dose master require anything? Where is your mistress, Helga? I wish to thank her for the gift. Helga moved to one side and pointed out the open back door. Mistress is in the paddock next to the stable working with a young winged unicorn, which is proving to be most challenging. Severus moved the chair out through the open back door and looked around. He heard a shrill neigh and a woman's scream. He turned his head just in time to see the young winged unicorn rearing over Ariana who was holding her badly bleeding arm and rolling under the fence.

He rushed to her side and called her name. She was now just lying there with her eyes closed gasping from the pain shooting up her arm. Ariana, are you alright, he asked with fear in his voice? She didn't move or open her eyes. It's broke, Severus, get Helga quickly, she whispered through her pain. Severus turned his chair and rolled to the open kitchen door and yelled for Helga and Benjamin. The two house elves ran to their mistress then Benjamin went into the paddock and put a body bind spell on the angry snorting winged unicorn. Helga disappeared than reappeared with a black medical bag.

Severus watched intently as the house elf administered a level four pain potion, than handed her mistress her wand. Ariana sat up slowly and cast bone healing charms on her arm. Then she drank a potion from a blue vial, and slowly got to her feet. Are you OK Ariana, asked Severus as he moved closer to where she stood? I'll be fine Severus, it's not the first time I've been kicked, and it won't be the last, she said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

She turned and looked at the winged unicorn. It wasn't his fault, I pushed him too fast. Taming a young male winged unicorn is a delicate business. If you move too fast, they get frightened and if they cannot escape they strike out. Benjamin, move him back into his stall and release the body bind. Benjamin bowed and disappeared with the winged unicorn. I think I need a break she said as she walked beside Severus. Helga please make some tea for Mr. Snape and I. Yes mistress bowed the elf as she ran ahead to the house.

At noon Headmistress Minerva McGonagall arrived with Severus's trunk full of clothes and a few of his favorite books. So Severus, my daughter tells me that you are making remarkable progress in your treatment. How are you doing today? I'm fine Headmistress. I am now able to move my fingers on both hands, admitted Severus with a smile on his face.

You didn't tell me that Severus, said Ariana over her tea cup. I was occupied with other things this morning and forgot. Why, does it matter if I can move my fingers? I still can't move my arms. That may be true Severus; however it means that the new potion that I made for you is working. You must inform me of any changes, bad or good.

**A/N please review and let me know what you think so far. Be on the look out for chapter 3 the big splash.**


	3. Chapter 3 The big splash

Chapter 3 The big Splash

The three sat and talked over Severus's treatment, and whether or not he would be able to resume his post as potions master and head of slythrin house for the next term at Hogwarts. Ariana was quite certain that he would make a full recovery before school started the following year. Severus agreed to give up his pursuit of the DADA position which he had coveted for years. And Ariana had expressed her desire to teach transfiguration in her mother's place.

The next day Severus discovered that he could move his right wrist. He attempted to move his left wrist and was frustrated when he was unable to do so. He sat in thought for a while until Ariana entered the room went to brush her teeth, shower and change for the day. So Severus, how are you feeling today? Did anything else wiggle or move that I should know about? Severus got a very slytherin notion in his mind. Perhaps if the potion was made a bit stronger his motor skills would return faster. So he did the only thing that he knew would get a stronger potion, he lied.

No, Ariana, still can't move anything except my fingers. Ariana took his hand and massaged his wrist and fingers. That's odd; I expected that you should be able to move at least one wrist by now. Perhaps I should strengthen the potion, she said as she massaged his other wrist. Severus made a face. Are there any dangerous ingredients in the potion that could be addictive? No, however if you take too strong of a dose without exercise, your muscles will turn into fat. I dare only increase the strength slowly until you are moving more than a few parts of your body.

Humm, So exercise is the key, thought Severus as Ariana helped him dress and get into the wheelchair. Unfortunately I don't have the stronger version of the potion ready yet. I will have to brew a new batch of the potion. You will have to take the current strength version until the new batch is ready. Ariana had the stronger version of the potion ready by lunch time, and told Severus that he could only drink this version of the potion twice a day. Whereas the other weaker potion he took three times a day. By the end of the second week in Ariana's care Severus had regained full use of his upper body.

While Ariana was away from the house training and working with her animals and attending to business in nearby towns and villages, Severus worked his muscles until he was in a sweat. He forbad the two house elves to tell their mistress of anything that he did while she was away. He told Helga that he was in love with her mistress and that it was a surprise for her. Benjamin on the other hand, needed threatening of death and disembowelment not to speak of his actions.

When the second week came to an end Ariana was puzzled as to why the potion only seemed to be working on one side of his upper body. By her calculations Severus should have been able to move his arms more than he was. As she helped him bathe one night she massaged his shoulders hoping that it would stimulate them to work. As she rubbed the soapy sponge lower down Severus's body, he began to hatch a very mischievous plan. Ariana had forgotten all about the promise that he had made on the second day that she was attending to his needs. Severus however, did not forget about his promise which had gotten himself into trouble with the beautiful black haired witch.

He waited until her hand was almost past his waistline, then when she wasn't looking he grabbed ahold of her and pulled her head first into the large roman style tub with him. Ariana screamed in shock as she landed in the warm bath water with a splash. Her head was under the water for a few minutes before she came back up coughing, and spitting out soapy bath water. Severus began to laugh hard as he looked at the drenched witch who was now in the tub across from him glaring at him through a curtain of long black hair.

A wide devilish smile crossed Severus's face as he noticed what color under clothes the wet and very shocked witch was wearing. You know Ariana; you would be better off wearing white nickers under white robes. Better yet perhaps you shouldn't ware any nickers at all, he said laughing. Damn it, Severus how long have you been laying to me about how much of your body you could move? Umm, let's see, I would say I've been lying since Friday of last week.

Ariana splashed Severus as she got up out of the tub. Damn you Severus, you are more slytherin than I thought. How dare you lie to me, she fumed as she stripped out of her wet robes and grabbed a towel. You are a sick and twisted man, Severus Snape. Severus couldn't stop laughing. Hey, what about me? Aren't you going to help me finish my bath, he yelled through the now closed door. Fuck you, Severus, She yelled through the closed door. If you are strong enough to pull me into the tub, than you are able to bathe yourself.

The next morning Ariana was still angry with Severus. She was so angry with him that she sent Benjamin to serve him his meals and potions. One of which she had lowered the strength back to normal potency. She ignored Severus for the rest of the month, not even taking her meals in the house, or not at all in some cases.

Severus tried in vain to apologize for his childish antics many times, but Ariana would just climb onto one of her winged unicorns and fly away from him. She stayed gone for longer and longer periods of time. Severus found this to be most annoying. Damn her, how is a man supposed to let a woman know how he feels about her if she won't even talk to me?

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. Be on the watch for Chapter 4 to win a witches heart**


	4. Chapter 4 To win a Witches heart

**A/N Thank you all for waiting for my writters block to clear up. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 to win a witches heart**

On the first day of the second month that Severus was in the care of Arianna Dumbledore and her house elves, Severus was sitting once again alone in the dining room reading a copy of the daily prophet and sipping on a strong cup of coffee when a large eagle owl swooped through the open window and landed on the dining table. Clasped tightly in its beak was a roll of parchment with Arianna's name written in Chinese calligraphy. Severus took the parchment from the owl and offered it a piece of ham from his nearby plate as payment. The Owl happily ate the ham that was offered to it, then flew back out of the open window. Severus knew that Arianna would not come into the house unless she had too, and the contents of the parchment might be important, so he decided to take the parchment to her.

Severus by now knew exactly where to find the elusive witch Arianna Isobel Dumbledore. He now manually pushed himself out of the house and over the dirt path that lead into the stables. As he entered he noticed that all of the animals were eating happily. He listened carefully for some human sound to prove that Arianna was in the stables, and smiled as the sound of her humming came from inside the back of the room where he assumed she stored the feed and tack. What do you want, Severus? Came her voice from inside the room.

As he pulled his wheelchair into the doorway he saw for the first time where she had been spending most of her time. So, Arianna did you truly think that you could allude me, by hiding in the feed room of your stables? Arianna looked up from her sewing and glared at him. Don't be foolish, Severus. I don't have to hide from anyone, least of all you. Severus smiled silkily as he felt shock, desire, and fear coming from the scowling witch.

You shouldn't frown like that Arianna, you're too lovely of a woman to make such nasty looking faces. There is no need to lie to me, either. I know exactly what you are feeling at this moment. You may know how I feel but that is not the point, Severus. I will never let my feelings get in the way of my duties ever again. Duties, what duties are you referring to? In case you haven't noticed I have been taking care of myself for the past two weeks, announced Severus with a note of anger in his voice. I hope you don't plan on ignoring me much longer. It's lonely in that house without human companionship.

It had to be done Severus. Did you honestly think that after your deception I would stay in the house with you, knowing that you lied to me? Severus rolled his chair closer to where she was sitting on the transfigured bed, so that she could not escape. He leaned forward and grasped her hands tightly so she couldn't move. He could feel her rage, mingled with terror radiating from her like heat from a caldron about to boil over. Arianna, we need to talk! I want to get a few things cleared up, so shut up and listen to what I have to say, he snapped in a demanding tone.

Severus, you're hurting my wrists, let me go, stammered Arianna with fear now evident in her voice. Severus loosened his grip and raised one hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that was just beginning to form at the corner of her eye. Arianna, I never meant to hurt, or frighten you. Please accept my deepest apologies. I acted like an immature over grown brat. I was wrong to lie to you and I will do anything to make it up to you. I have strong feelings for you, and wish for nothing but your happiness.

Arianna smiled and placed her free hand over his. I will give you one last chance, Severus. Don't ever deceive me again. I don't like how your lies make me feel. I don't know why the things that you do and say affect me so, but they do. Now since it has been a while since I've personally checked up on you, how are you progressing?

Since he wanted to win the heart of the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, Severus decided never to lie to her again. Well, Arianna, I can move my legs now but they are still heavy like led. Arianna sat her sewing down on the bed beside her and asked him to back up so she could examine his legs. She took out her wand and cast diagnostic charms to see if there were any problems that needed correcting. I am going to touch your legs in different places. Tell me if you feel anything at all when I touch you, she ordered as she knelt to the ground in front of him.

As she sunk to her knees in front of him, Severus fought his mind and body. He had an overwhelming urge to have the witch on her knees go down on him. He shook his head to rid it of the racy and erotic thoughts. She touched both of his ankles first and looked up at him expectantly. Can you feel my hands, Severus? Yes, he answered softly. He watched and nodded as she slowly and methodically ran her hands over his legs. Then she stood a bit taller on her knees and moved her hands to his hips. Can you move your hips Severus? Severus nodded and watched her thoughtfully.

You say you can move, but your legs feel heavy, so that means that it is time for you to stop taking the restorative potion, and take muscle stimulant potions instead. These potions that you will have to take are not like the drug that the muggles call steroids. They are merely vitamin, and mineral supplements that will help you as you exercise your muscles. You will not feel exhausted after your exercises are done. If you follow me into the lab in my house, I will show you how to brew the needed potion for yourself if you'd like.

She dusted the straw from her clothes as she got to her feet. Severus then remembered why he had come to find her in the first place and removed the rolled parchment from his robe pocket. I almost forgot, this came for you earlier, he said as he handed her the parchment. I didn't know you could read Chinese. Arianna frowned as she saw the emperor's seal holding the letter closed. I have been able to read Chinese since I was a little girl. My father even made a point of making me learn to speak the language as well. He thought it might come in handy someday.

She opened the parchment and read it as she walked from the feed room. Damn it, we need to get this place cleaned up we're going to have a visit from the Emperor of China. She grabbed ahold of Severus's wheelchair and began to push him back into the house. You don't look happy about that, observed Severus. Just like a royal to just spring things on a person. They think that the whole world revolves around them, she said with an annoyed tone. The Emperor of China has been attempting to get me to marry him, or at least let him bed me ever since he discovered my talents.

Now he wants me to come to China to tame a Chinese fire ball for his personal use and pleasure. You don't have to go, you know, said Severus as she pushed him into her laboratory, which was hidden behind one of the book cases. Severus you don't understand, Emperor Yin Ming has his letters sent well after he sends out his escorts. He will be arriving in an hour and there is no refusing this man. The last time I refused an invite from him he made my life a living hell.

Severus watched carefully how she brewed the muscle potion, as he tried to calm her down. Is he really that bad, he asked as she handed him the stirrer and began to scribble down the ingrediance and instructions for the potion for him. Yes Severus, he is more stubborn, deceitful, and persistent than you are. He thinks that all a woman wants to see is his naked body, and she'll fall all over him. I personally have seen much better male bodies, and much bigger, well you know, she said as she glanced over toward Severus's loins.

Why do you act like such a prude, Arianna? Haven't you ever been with a man before, asked Severus as he stirred the potion. Arianna's quill stopped scratching the parchment, and she looked away from his gaze. Umm! I-I never, I mean, I'm a virgin, she whispered so lowly that Severus could hardly hear her. He cast a stirring spell on the caldron and rolled his chair over to where she was sitting.

He reached for her chin and gently moved her face so that he could look into her emerald green eyes. Your thoughts regarding me, would suggest otherwise, he purred. Why do you fear me Arianna? I would never hurt you or any other woman intentionally. Close your eyes and concentrate on my touch, he whispered. He waited until her eyes were closed then he tenderly caressed her face with both hands. He drew her closer so that he was inches from her soft pink lips. Arianna you have no idea how utterly beautiful you are. Don't open your eyes yet, just listen to me. You are the kind of woman that any man in his right mind would want for his wife.

He leaned forward and placed a tender and passionate kiss on her soft lips, then he pulled away and told her that she could open her eyes. I am but just but one of such men who would do anything to win your heart. One day I hope I am lucky enough to marry and have a family with a woman like you Arianna. If you are not ready for a relationship of that magnitude I understand. I can wait as long as I have to for you to accept my affection.

Arianna seemed to be in a state of shock, her cheeks were flushed and rosy. She moved her lips but no sound came out. Arianna are you alright? If I overstepped my boundaries, I- No! Severus, I liked it, she said softly with a smile on her lips. Stop the Stirrer, the potion is ready now, she said as she got up and handed him the parchment. She then started scooping potion into vials. One caldron of this size will make a week's worth of doses for you. Take this potion three times a day with meals. Neglect to eat when you take this potion and you will regret it. I would take you with me but I think you would be a distraction.

Distraction! What do you mean by that Arianna? I didn't kiss you as deep or as hard as I wanted to. Arianna smiled sweetly at his comment. I would love the opportunity to experience such kisses from your lips, Severus however If you are with me I won't be able to concentrate on the dragon. Distraction is how wizards and witches who deal with and handle dragons end up dead. I would like to live long enough to teach at Hogwarts, so you will have to stay here.

You won't be bored while I'm gone. I need someone that I can trust to attend to my winged unicorns. It will be good physical therapy for you. Come with me and I'll show you what you have to do. Severus followed her back into the stables after swallowing the contents of one of the potions for his morning dose. He listened intently as she showed him the feeding chart in the feed room. She showed him the different types of food and the measuring system that was used.

An hour later Arianna had changed into a tight fitting outfit that looked like it was made from dragon hide. She was outside saddling one of her best winged unicorns, when the Emperor and his personal guard arrived on brooms. Emperor Yin Ming handed his broom to one of the accompanying men, and strode up behind Arianna looking her up and down as if he wanted to take her at that very moment. Severus didn't like the way that the other man was ogling the witch that if he had anything to say about it would be his wife one day.

Severus axcioed a ring that had once belonged to his mother, then moved his wheelchair so that he would be between Arianna and the randy looking Emperor. He then used his wandless Legumancy to place an idea into Arianna's head. She turned slightly and looked down at him. Severus handed her the ring and mouthed the words, "put it on, and agree to marry me." Arianna read his mind and saw that he was attempting to keep the Emperor at bay. She slid the ring onto her finger and nodded slightly.

Severus then turned around and glared into the grey eyes of the Emperor. I want your word your grace, that you will let no harm come to my fiancé. Emperor Yin Ming's eyes widened in shock. Yes, I will let no harm come to your beloved one. You are a lucky man to have won the heart of this lady. She didn't tell me that she was engaged he said coolly. She is not responsible for telling you the intimate details of her life. Hence you will understand what I mean when I say, "If you step out of line with her, I will come after you." The Emperor laughed so hard that he fell to his knees on the ground.

You are in a muggle wheeled chair, what could you possibly do to me? Severus's eyes darkened and he looked as if he was about to use the killing curse on the Emperor. Arianna lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. My lord Emperor, I would take him seriously if I were you. He used to be a death eater during the time, not so long ago that voldemort threatened the peace of the world. I am quite certain that he still remembers how to cast the unforgivable. Furthermore, his condition is not permanent, so I know that he will come after you if you touch me.

The smile faded from the Emperors face, as he grabbed the broom from his attendant roughly. His anger grew as Severus pulled the attractive witch down into his lap and kissed her passionately. How long will you be gone, Arianna, asked Severus as he held her close for the first time, not willing to let her go. It usually takes me about a week, however all dragons no matter what the breed are different. I shouldn't be gone longer than a week and a half. Don't worry about me Severus, with kisses like that waiting at home for me I will return as soon as I can. Don't lose your concentration when you're working with the dragon, I want you home alive, he said as he held the winged unicorns head. Don't worry about your winged unicorns I will take good care of them, he yelled as the winged unicorn flew away.

He watched after her until he could no longer see the white speck in the air. Damn it, alone again he said as he rolled back into the house. He had earned a small victory in getting her to accept his mother's ring and agreeing to marry him, but he just didn't trust the Emperor. He saw his thoughts and did not like what he saw. He feared for her safety, until he could walk, he could do nothing to protect her from what he saw.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think so far. ALso please be on the look out for Chapter 5 Snape's Vengeance**


	5. Chapter 5 Snapes Vengance

**A/N Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I got lost in a very riviting story based on Severus Snape that I found here. I just couldn't stop reading it. Anyway, this chapter contains rape, bondage, tourcher, and discriptions of sex. If you are not coll with that then feel free to skip over this chapter, or stop reading. For those of you who don't mind such things please enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Snape's Vengeance

For the next two weeks, Severus worked hard to improve the flexibility and movement of his lower extremities. Arianna was correct when she said that dealing with the winged unicorns would be good therapy. He was in the isle of the stable standing on his own power running a brush over the silky white coat of a very pregnant winged unicorn mare when Benjamin came rushing into the stables. Master Snape, have you heard from mistress, he asked nervously?

No Benjamin, she hasn't owled me. Why do you seem so nervous? Benjamin looked down at his feet and dug his toes into the soft dirt floor. Master, we house elves have a feeling of foreboding, when mistress goes to China. That other Wizard is not a gentleman. Last time mistress was summoned by him Benjamin had to attack to protect mistress's virtue. Severus turned and looked down at the house elf with shock on his face. He peered into the house elf's mind and saw the very vivid memory of the house elf.

He saw Arianna sleeping peacefully on a Chinese sleeping mat when the figure of a man that he assumed was the Emperor entered her room and stood over her. The shadowy figure of the Emperor knelt down and was slowly lifting her sleeping gown to her waist when, Arianna woke up and screamed. He saw Benjamin leap onto the back of the Emperor and bite his ear. The Emperor screamed and cursed in his foreign tongue, and sends the house elf flying across the room. He then drew his sword and slashed at the aggressive house elf that was still attacking him, and was thrown through the paper wall when Arianna cast her expeliarmus charm.

Severus knelt down and examined the face and body of the house elf carefully. The scars were still vary prominent. You risked your life for her safety. Now I understand why you are so protective over her Benjamin. Has she ever gone this long without contacting anyone? Benjamin shook his head and tears began to flow freely from his large brown eyes. Mistress should have taken me with her. Benjamin only stayed because she ordered me to help you with the animals. Benjamin fears the worst for his mistress.

Severus arose to his full height and looked around him. Benjamin I want you and Helga to stay here and wait until I return. I am going to apperate to Hogwarts and see if her mother has heard from her. I will also bring back help. Take care of this mare, he ordered as he ran from the stables. Severus apperated to Hogwarts and rushed into the headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall! Please tell me that you have heard from Arianna, pleaded Severus as he gasped for air. Severus! You are walking again, observed the headmistress happily, as she looked up from a stack of parchments on her desk. Yes, Headmistress, I can also run now, but I don't have time to discuss my recovery with you now. Please tell me that you've had an owl from Arianna, he said with a tone of worry evident in his voice.

Professor McGonagall looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Severus I thought she was at her home with you. Why would she owl me when things are going so well with your treatment? Severus leaned heavily on the front edge of the parchment strewn desk, and closed his eyes tight against hot tears that threatened to spill from him, leaving a strong man in a mass of disarray. She's not been home for the last two weeks he said croakily. I've heard nothing from her and the house elves are getting bad feelings in regards to her safety, he said solemnly.

Minerva looked up with a shocked expression on her face for the slightest moment. Severus where has she gone that you are so worried about her wellbeing? The Emperor of China came and asked her to train a Chinese fireball for him. I didn't trust him, but she insisted that she would have been back by now. Minerva arose from her seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of Severus, before she answered his question.

Severus I have had no owls from her lately, but it is not uncommon for her to get wrapped up in her work. Did she ride her winged unicorn, Windsong? Severus nodded mutely at her question. She rode a winged unicorn stallion but I didn't know they had names. Minerva gently moved Severus into a comfy armchair in front of her desk, and then took a seat on the one next to him. The only winged unicorn that she would trust to go that far on is Windsong. Know that if anything happens to her the winged unicorn will return to the home stable. So unless he returns without her on his back you need not worry for her safety Severus, she said as she patted his hand reassuringly.

Go back to her house Severus; I am quite sure that she is fine. She will probably be there by the time you get back looking for you. Severus looked into her green eyes and smiled warmly. Headmistress, would you mind if I barrowed Haggrid for a while? One of the winged unicorns is heavily pregnant and I don't know how best to deal with it. Of course I can have Professor Grubly Plank to attend to his duties here. You may take Haggrid with you if you like.

After collecting Haggrid from his hut near the forbidden forest Severus apperated with Haggrid back to Arianna's home. When they arrived Severus led Haggrid into the stable to show him the animals and explain how to care for them, when all of a sudden he felt the hot breath of something large blowing hard enough to move his black hair. He turned with his wand in hand to see the rather large winged unicorn stallion with a saddle on his back looking at him through his long flowing forelock. Severus strode quickly to the entrance of the stables and was stopped by a strange unfamiliar voice in his head.

The voice was deep and resonating like there was a man talking from behind him. He turned to look towards Haggrid and saw that he was quietly examining the pregnant winged unicorn mare. Who called my name, and where are you? The saddled winged unicorn stallion held his head high and snorted defiantly. I am standing right in front of you master Snape. My mistress calls me Windsong, came the deep voice as the winged unicorn stepped closer to Severus.

Where is your mistress, asked Severus as he walked forward to remove the saddle and bridle? Windsong's voice sounded again in his head with a tone of ergancy. Master Snape, the Emperor was treacherous. There was no dragon to be tamed. It was a trap. Windsong touched his spiraled horn to Severus's forehead and instantly Severus felt as if he was dragged into a different place, far removed from his physical body.

Severus found himself standing in the massive court yard of the imperial royal palace. As he looked around he saw the Emperors escort land with the Emperor and Arianna still sitting in the saddle of the winged unicorn. He watched as she dismounted and looked around for the dragon. Before she could turn and question the ware bouts of the dragon she was caught by the body bind of the Emperor. Severus watched in shock and growing fury as the Emperor picked her up and carried her into the palace. The men who accompanied him bound the winged unicorn with chains and left him standing in the center of the court yard with no food or water.

Severus's head spun and he felt dizzy as he was jerked back into reality. He swayed on his feet and was suddenly leaning heavily against the strong muscled shoulder of the winged unicorn. He noticed that Arianna's wand was safely secured in a scabbard attached to the saddle. She's defenseless, thought Severus as he tenderly ran his fingers over the elegant spiral design of her wand. He removed the hanging peaces of broken chain from Windsong's neck then asked the stallion if he had the energy to take him to Arianna. Windsong tossed his head and stretched his wings to make it easier for Severus to get into the saddle.

Windsong, I should tell you, this is the first time I've ever ridden before. As Severus settled himself in the saddle he again herd Windsongs voice. Don't worry Master Severus, I will let no harm come to you. Just hold on to my mane and let me do all of the work. As Severus grabbed fists full of the stallions long thick mane, he felt as if the saddle had wrapped several straps around his waist. The Stallion reared and leapt into the air.

Severus felt the wind whipping around him. He looked down and saw the landscape moving rapidly far beneath him. Then there was a flash of silvery light and the landscape changed, no longer was he being carried over familiar countryside. He saw that they were drawing closer to a large Chinese palace on the top of a mountain. Windsong's voice sounded in his mind again. Master perhaps you should draw my mistress's wand as well as your own. The guards have no doubt noticed my escape and will be ready for a fight.

Windsong swooped down and the palace guards were knocked to the ground by his outstretched wings. Severus jumped to the ground before the stallions feet touched the ground, and cast simultaneous body binds on the two guards, who fell to the ground motionless. He had no desire to draw innocent blood or kill unless it was unavoidable. He blasted the front doors of the palace from their hinges and walked into the foyer. It seemed as if the blast did not go unnoticed, for at that moment guards filled the room and surrounded the lone dark wizard.

Who are you and what are you doing here asked one of the guards? I am the intended of the witch who your master is holding against her will. I wish not to kill or harm anyone, but if that is how you want it, I have no regrets. The captain of the guard stepped forward and bent over in laughter. You must be joking. In case you haven't noticed you are greatly outnumbered. If you fight us you will die! Severus heard the flapping of wings coming from above his head and looked up to see the stallion Windsong hovering over him protectively.

I may indeed be outnumbered, but I assure you that I am not alone. Severus felt unbelievable warmth rising within him. He heard Windsongs voice in his mind. I don't believe in killing but in this case I will make an exception. I have the ability to increase the strength of your magic. The life force of my mistress is waning. Destroy them master Snape for her sake. Severus pointed both wands in opposite directions and screamed his incantation. Avada Kadavera! He held the spell as he turned the power of the two wands taking out guards two at a time.

After the last man had fallen victim to the killing curse, Severus blasted open the doors to the throne room. The many servants and courtesans of the Emperor ran from the room screaming in terror. The Emperor attempted to run like a true coward and was stopped by the nasty leg lock spell of Severus Snape. As The Emperor dangled from the ceiling from one leg, Severus grabbed his hair and gazed into the shocked eyes of his captive.

I told you that if you touched her that I would come after you, did I not? Where is she and what have you done to her, he asked with rage emanating in his voice? The Emperor did not answer, but spat in Severus's face. Severus wiped the spit from his face and turned away from the Emperor. Never mind, I have ways of finding what I want. Severus walked a few steps back and cast the cruciartis curse on the Emperor, who screamed in pain. Are you going to tell me where Arianna is, or would you rather I kill you after I get the Information that I require?

The Emperor did not answer him so he cast legumence on the Emperor to extract the needed information. The Emperor unfortunately never learned occlumance so his mind was a wide open book to Severus Snape. Severus felt the emotions of the Emperor as he watched his memories with great interest.

_The Emperor waited as Arianna dismounted from her winged unicorn and stepped away from him, searching for the dragon. Then he cast a body bind on her and carried her limp body into the dungeons. He then secured her wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling, and took the ring from her finger. Did you really think I would fall for that trick? He released her from the body bind so she could answer his questions, and slowly walked around her looking her over._

_I think that you are over dressed, he said as he jabbed his wand in her direction. Arianna screamed in shock as her clothes disappeared. You can have your clothing back if you marry me said the Emperor as he caressed her cheek. I'd rather die than be your wife said Arianna as she attempted to kick the Emperor in the groin. Let me go at once, she demanded angrily! _

_As you wish, said the Emperor as he released her hands from the hanging chain. She tried to apperate but found that her head started to throb. Did you really think that I would make it that easy for you to escape? Arianna lounged for the Emperor's wand and was confined by the strong grasp of four guards. If you truly wish for death perhaps my men could make you see reason, he said as he twisted one of her nipples in his hand. Arianna screamed loudly in pain and shock. If I can't have you then perhaps you will change your mind after you have no food, water or sleep. Perhaps my men would like to have their way with you. Would you like that, he smiled evilly as he nodded to the four men. No! No! LET ME GO! Screamed Arianna._

_Take her as you will but her virginity if mine, he said to the men as he cast the cruciatus on her, making her drop to her knees screaming in pain. Ropes left the tip of his wand and she was tied just as she lay on the floor. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tied so that both her buttocks and her vagina were easily accessed. Her breasts were also left to hang down as she was raised to a height that would allow the four men to take their pleasure from her naked and defenseless body._

_Severus's rage grew past the breaking point as he watched the four burly men rape the bound witch. One forced his stiff member deep into her anal cavity and started thrusting hard, while another knelt under her and licked and sucked her clitoris and ravaged her with three fingers. A third amused himself with her breasts, while the fourth man pumped his cock in and out of her screaming mouth. While a fifth man flogged her back with a barbed whip mercilessly. The Emperor laughed and bent to speak into her ear as tears flowed down her cheeks. This can all stop when you agree to marry me. He then turned and left the men to their pleasure._

Severus withdrew from the Emperor's mind and searched him for the ring that he knew was no longer on Arianna's finger. When he found it, he stomped to the door that led into the dungeons, and then turned to the Emperor with utter hate in his gaze. Don't bother calling for your guards. They are all dead by my hand. It might also be prudent that you pray for her to live, because if she is dead when I find her, know that you will die. Severus then turned on his heal and ventured down into the dungeons in search of Arianna.

He followed the path that he had seen in the Emperor's mind and soon came to a closed door guarded by two men who were sleeping on the job. He silently cast a body bind spell on the two men in case they awoke. He then lifted the latch on the door and used his lumos charm to light the darkness of the cell. Arianna was again hanging from the chain in the center of the room. Severus could see almost every bone in her rib cage. Her hip bones were sticking out, and she was covered from head to toe with ugly black and purple bruises.

He rushed to her and quickly released her wrists from the shackles. Her naked almost lifeless body slumped into his arms. Severus sunk to his knees with her in his arms, and removed his heavy black cloak so he could wrap her into it. Her eyes fluttered open and she seeing only his shadow started to cry and shake uncontrollably. Please, don't hurt me again, came her raspy voice. Severus finished arranging the cloak around her and pulled her close to his chest. Your safe now Arianna, I won't let anyone hurt you again. He arranged her in his arms and walked out of the dungeons. The Emperor was still hanging where Severus had left him. You're lucky that she is still alive. You'd better prey that I can keep her that way. If she dies because of what you and your perverted, sick, and deranged men did to her, there is nowhere that you can hide from me. Have fun getting down from there, because I doubt that anyone in your court will be able to find the counter curse for that one. Severus then turned and walked through the doors of the palace leaving Emperor Yin Ming screaming upside-down, and alone.

Chapter 5 Snape's Vengeance

For the next two weeks, Severus worked hard to improve the flexibility and movement of his lower extremities. Arianna was correct when she said that dealing with the winged unicorns would be good therapy. He was in the isle of the stable standing on his own power running a brush over the silky white coat of a very pregnant winged unicorn mare when Benjamin came rushing into the stables. Master Snape, have you heard from mistress, he asked nervously?

No Benjamin, she hasn't owled me. Why do you seem so nervous? Benjamin looked down at his feet and dug his toes into the soft dirt floor. Master, we house elves have a feeling of foreboding, when mistress goes to China. That other Wizard is not a gentleman. Last time mistress was summoned by him Benjamin had to attack to protect mistress's virtue. Severus turned and looked down at the house elf with shock on his face. He peered into the house elf's mind and saw the very vivid memory of the house elf.

He saw Arianna sleeping peacefully on a Chinese sleeping mat when the figure of a man that he assumed was the Emperor entered her room and stood over her. The shadowy figure of the Emperor knelt down and was slowly lifting her sleeping gown to her waist when, Arianna woke up and screamed. He saw Benjamin leap onto the back of the Emperor and bite his ear. The Emperor screamed and cursed in his foreign tongue, and sends the house elf flying across the room. He then drew his sword and slashed at the aggressive house elf that was still attacking him, and was thrown through the paper wall when Arianna cast her expeliarmus charm.

Severus knelt down and examined the face and body of the house elf carefully. The scars were still vary prominent. You risked your life for her safety. Now I understand why you are so protective over her Benjamin. Has she ever gone this long without contacting anyone? Benjamin shook his head and tears began to flow freely from his large brown eyes. Mistress should have taken me with her. Benjamin only stayed because she ordered me to help you with the animals. Benjamin fears the worst for his mistress.

Severus arose to his full height and looked around him. Benjamin I want you and Helga to stay here and wait until I return. I am going to apperate to Hogwarts and see if her mother has heard from her. I will also bring back help. Take care of this mare, he ordered as he ran from the stables. Severus apperated to Hogwarts and rushed into the headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall! Please tell me that you have heard from Arianna, pleaded Severus as he gasped for air. Severus! You are walking again, observed the headmistress happily, as she looked up from a stack of parchments on her desk. Yes, Headmistress, I can also run now, but I don't have time to discuss my recovery with you now. Please tell me that you've had an owl from Arianna, he said with a tone of worry evident in his voice.

Professor McGonagall looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Severus I thought she was at her home with you. Why would she owl me when things are going so well with your treatment? Severus leaned heavily on the front edge of the parchment strewn desk, and closed his eyes tight against hot tears that threatened to spill from him, leaving a strong man in a mass of disarray. She's not been home for the last two weeks he said croakily. I've heard nothing from her and the house elves are getting bad feelings in regards to her safety, he said solemnly.

Minerva looked up with a shocked expression on her face for the slightest moment. Severus where has she gone that you are so worried about her wellbeing? The Emperor of China came and asked her to train a Chinese fireball for him. I didn't trust him, but she insisted that she would have been back by now. Minerva arose from her seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of Severus, before she answered his question.

Severus I have had no owls from her lately, but it is not uncommon for her to get wrapped up in her work. Did she ride her winged unicorn, Windsong? Severus nodded mutely at her question. She rode a winged unicorn stallion but I didn't know they had names. Minerva gently moved Severus into a comfy armchair in front of her desk, and then took a seat on the one next to him. The only winged unicorn that she would trust to go that far on is Windsong. Know that if anything happens to her the winged unicorn will return to the home stable. So unless he returns without her on his back you need not worry for her safety Severus, she said as she patted his hand reassuringly.

Go back to her house Severus; I am quite sure that she is fine. She will probably be there by the time you get back looking for you. Severus looked into her green eyes and smiled warmly. Headmistress, would you mind if I barrowed Haggrid for a while? One of the winged unicorns is heavily pregnant and I don't know how best to deal with it. Of course I can have Professor Grubly Plank to attend to his duties here. You may take Haggrid with you if you like.

After collecting Haggrid from his hut near the forbidden forest Severus apperated with Haggrid back to Arianna's home. When they arrived Severus led Haggrid into the stable to show him the animals and explain how to care for them, when all of a sudden he felt the hot breath of something large blowing hard enough to move his black hair. He turned with his wand in hand to see the rather large winged unicorn stallion with a saddle on his back looking at him through his long flowing forelock. Severus strode quickly to the entrance of the stables and was stopped by a strange unfamiliar voice in his head.

The voice was deep and resonating like there was a man talking from behind him. He turned to look towards Haggrid and saw that he was quietly examining the pregnant winged unicorn mare. Who called my name, and where are you? The saddled winged unicorn stallion held his head high and snorted defiantly. I am standing right in front of you master Snape. My mistress calls me Windsong, came the deep voice as the winged unicorn stepped closer to Severus.

Where is your mistress, asked Severus as he walked forward to remove the saddle and bridle? Windsong's voice sounded again in his head with a tone of ergancy. Master Snape, the Emperor was treacherous. There was no dragon to be tamed. It was a trap. Windsong touched his spiraled horn to Severus's forehead and instantly Severus felt as if he was dragged into a different place, far removed from his physical body.

Severus found himself standing in the massive court yard of the imperial royal palace. As he looked around he saw the Emperors escort land with the Emperor and Arianna still sitting in the saddle of the winged unicorn. He watched as she dismounted and looked around for the dragon. Before she could turn and question the ware bouts of the dragon she was caught by the body bind of the Emperor. Severus watched in shock and growing fury as the Emperor picked her up and carried her into the palace. The men who accompanied him bound the winged unicorn with chains and left him standing in the center of the court yard with no food or water.

Severus's head spun and he felt dizzy as he was jerked back into reality. He swayed on his feet and was suddenly leaning heavily against the strong muscled shoulder of the winged unicorn. He noticed that Arianna's wand was safely secured in a scabbard attached to the saddle. She's defenseless, thought Severus as he tenderly ran his fingers over the elegant spiral design of her wand. He removed the hanging peaces of broken chain from Windsong's neck then asked the stallion if he had the energy to take him to Arianna. Windsong tossed his head and stretched his wings to make it easier for Severus to get into the saddle.

Windsong, I should tell you, this is the first time I've ever ridden before. As Severus settled himself in the saddle he again herd Windsongs voice. Don't worry Master Severus, I will let no harm come to you. Just hold on to my mane and let me do all of the work. As Severus grabbed fists full of the stallions long thick mane, he felt as if the saddle had wrapped several straps around his waist. The Stallion reared and leapt into the air.

Severus felt the wind whipping around him. He looked down and saw the landscape moving rapidly far beneath him. Then there was a flash of silvery light and the landscape changed, no longer was he being carried over familiar countryside. He saw that they were drawing closer to a large Chinese palace on the top of a mountain. Windsong's voice sounded in his mind again. Master perhaps you should draw my mistress's wand as well as your own. The guards have no doubt noticed my escape and will be ready for a fight.

Windsong swooped down and the palace guards were knocked to the ground by his outstretched wings. Severus jumped to the ground before the stallions feet touched the ground, and cast simultaneous body binds on the two guards, who fell to the ground motionless. He had no desire to draw innocent blood or kill unless it was unavoidable. He blasted the front doors of the palace from their hinges and walked into the foyer. It seemed as if the blast did not go unnoticed, for at that moment guards filled the room and surrounded the lone dark wizard.

Who are you and what are you doing here asked one of the guards? I am the intended of the witch who your master is holding against her will. I wish not to kill or harm anyone, but if that is how you want it, I have no regrets. The captain of the guard stepped forward and bent over in laughter. You must be joking. In case you haven't noticed you are greatly outnumbered. If you fight us you will die! Severus heard the flapping of wings coming from above his head and looked up to see the stallion Windsong hovering over him protectively.

I may indeed be outnumbered, but I assure you that I am not alone. Severus felt unbelievable warmth rising within him. He heard Windsongs voice in his mind. I don't believe in killing but in this case I will make an exception. I have the ability to increase the strength of your magic. The life force of my mistress is waning. Destroy them master Snape for her sake. Severus pointed both wands in opposite directions and screamed his incantation. Avada Kadavera! He held the spell as he turned the power of the two wands taking out guards two at a time.

After the last man had fallen victim to the killing curse, Severus blasted open the doors to the throne room. The many servants and courtesans of the Emperor ran from the room screaming in terror. The Emperor attempted to run like a true coward and was stopped by the nasty leg lock spell of Severus Snape. As The Emperor dangled from the ceiling from one leg, Severus grabbed his hair and gazed into the shocked eyes of his captive.

I told you that if you touched her that I would come after you, did I not? Where is she and what have you done to her, he asked with rage emanating in his voice? The Emperor did not answer, but spat in Severus's face. Severus wiped the spit from his face and turned away from the Emperor. Never mind, I have ways of finding what I want. Severus walked a few steps back and cast the cruciartis curse on the Emperor, who screamed in pain. Are you going to tell me where Arianna is, or would you rather I kill you after I get the Information that I require?

The Emperor did not answer him so he cast legumence on the Emperor to extract the needed information. The Emperor unfortunately never learned occlumance so his mind was a wide open book to Severus Snape. Severus felt the emotions of the Emperor as he watched his memories with great interest.

_The Emperor waited as Arianna dismounted from her winged unicorn and stepped away from him, searching for the dragon. Then he cast a body bind on her and carried her limp body into the dungeons. He then secured her wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling, and took the ring from her finger. Did you really think I would fall for that trick? He released her from the body bind so she could answer his questions, and slowly walked around her looking her over._

_I think that you are over dressed, he said as he jabbed his wand in her direction. Arianna screamed in shock as her clothes disappeared. You can have your clothing back if you marry me said the Emperor as he caressed her cheek. I'd rather die than be your wife said Arianna as she attempted to kick the Emperor in the groin. Let me go at once, she demanded angrily! _

_As you wish, said the Emperor as he released her hands from the hanging chain. She tried to apperate but found that her head started to throb. Did you really think that I would make it that easy for you to escape? Arianna lounged for the Emperor's wand and was confined by the strong grasp of four guards. If you truly wish for death perhaps my men could make you see reason, he said as he twisted one of her nipples in his hand. Arianna screamed loudly in pain and shock. If I can't have you then perhaps you will change your mind after you have no food, water or sleep. Perhaps my men would like to have their way with you. Would you like that, he smiled evilly as he nodded to the four men. No! No! LET ME GO! Screamed Arianna._

_Take her as you will but her virginity if mine, he said to the men as he cast the cruciatus on her, making her drop to her knees screaming in pain. Ropes left the tip of his wand and she was tied just as she lay on the floor. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tied so that both her buttocks and her vagina were easily accessed. Her breasts were also left to hang down as she was raised to a height that would allow the four men to take their pleasure from her naked and defenseless body._

_Severus's rage grew past the breaking point as he watched the four burly men rape the bound witch. One forced his stiff member deep into her anal cavity and started thrusting hard, while another knelt under her and licked and sucked her clitoris and ravaged her with three fingers. A third amused himself with her breasts, while the fourth man pumped his cock in and out of her screaming mouth. While a fifth man flogged her back with a barbed whip mercilessly. The Emperor laughed and bent to speak into her ear as tears flowed down her cheeks. This can all stop when you agree to marry me. He then turned and left the men to their pleasure._

Severus withdrew from the Emperor's mind and searched him for the ring that he knew was no longer on Arianna's finger. When he found it, he stomped to the door that led into the dungeons, and then turned to the Emperor with utter hate in his gaze. Don't bother calling for your guards. They are all dead by my hand. It might also be prudent that you pray for her to live, because if she is dead when I find her, know that you will die. Severus then turned on his heal and ventured down into the dungeons in search of Arianna.

He followed the path that he had seen in the Emperor's mind and soon came to a closed door guarded by two men who were sleeping on the job. He silently cast a body bind spell on the two men in case they awoke. He then lifted the latch on the door and used his lumos charm to light the darkness of the cell. Arianna was again hanging from the chain in the center of the room. Severus could see almost every bone in her rib cage. Her hip bones were sticking out, and she was covered from head to toe with ugly black and purple bruises.

He rushed to her and quickly released her wrists from the shackles. Her naked almost lifeless body slumped into his arms. Severus sunk to his knees with her in his arms, and removed his heavy black cloak so he could wrap her into it. Her eyes fluttered open and she seeing only his shadow started to cry and shake uncontrollably. Please, don't hurt me again, came her raspy voice. Severus finished arranging the cloak around her and pulled her close to his chest. Your safe now Arianna, I won't let anyone hurt you again. He arranged her in his arms and walked out of the dungeons. The Emperor was still hanging where Severus had left him. You're lucky that she is still alive. You'd better prey that I can keep her that way. If she dies because of what you and your perverted, sick, and deranged men did to her, there is nowhere that you can hide from me. Have fun getting down from there, because I doubt that anyone in your court will be able to find the counter curse for that one. Severus then turned and walked through the doors of the palace leaving Emperor Yin Ming screaming upside-down, and alone.

**A/N I enjoyed writeing this chapter. I just love seeing bad people get punished for crimes that aut never happen. Hope you like what your reading so far. Please be on the watch for chapter 6 Distraught.**


	6. Chapter 6 Distraught

**A/N sorry for how long it took to get this up all. I've been busy with thanksgiving and my horses as of lately. Anyway here is chapter 6 I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6 Distraught

Considering the severity and nature of her injuries, Severus thought it would be better not to take Arianna to St. Mongo's. The questions that would need answering would be to embarrassing. Some things were better off not being shared. Severus held Arianna close as Wind song flew even faster than Severus knew was possible when ordered to fly to Hogwarts castle. It seemed like they were only in the air for a minute when Severus could see the lights of Hogwarts castle getting closer. When they landed Severus ran with Arianna into the nearest flue and appeared seconds later in the hospital wing.

Poppy Pomfrey looked up in shock to see Severus rushing out of her flue with a bundle in his arms. Madam Pomfrey, I didn't want to take her to St. Mongo's, there just too far. I don't think she could have made the trip and lived, he said as the med witch stepped up to examine the bundle. Merlin's beard Severus who is this and what happened to her? She's Headmistress McGonagall's daughter, and if you don't help her she'll die. Leave her to me, Severus, you go and get the headmistress, ordered Madam Pomfrey as she cast various diagnostic spells.

Severus flued into the office of Headmistress McGonagall hoping that she would be there. The headmistress looked up from a book that she was reading by the hearth in shock. Severus, what are you doing back? I didn't expect to see you again this evening. Was Arianna home when you got there? No Headmistress, her winged unicorn Wind song ended up returning without her. I had to go and rescue her from the Emperor of China. He had her locked up in the dungeon, and had let his men abuse her.

Minerva put her book aside and stood up. Abuse! What do you mean abuse? Was there no dragon to train? Where is she now? How severe are her injuries? Severus grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her into the flue. They stepped out into the hospital wing just in time to see Madam Pompfrey casting healing charms over the wounds and bruises.

Madam Pompfrey turned to the two with a concerned look on her face. There is good news and bad news. Best give us the good news first Poppy, said Severus as he approached the bedside. The good news is that despite what she went through her virginity is still intact, and she is not with child. Minerva's eyes widened at Poppy's comment. What's the bad news, asked Minerva as she moved a stray hair from her daughter's face.

Madam Pompfrey administered three different potions to the unconscious witch before she spoke. I've given her a nutrient potion, a level four pain potion, and a nerve restorative potion to aid in her recovery. The bad news is that the nerves in her arms have been damaged severely. She will recover but she must take a nerve restorative potion two times a day. Even then it will take time for her to regain use of her arms. The other bad news is that I have no way of telling the condition of her mental and emotional state. She may need expert care. However I see no reason why she could not return home when she wakes, said Poppy as she went toward her office. I know that you are well inept at brewing level four pain potions, and nutrient potions, Severus. The nerve potion is more complicated to brew however. I will make sure that you have enough to last you for the week, and I will write down the ingredients and brewing instructions for you.

After Madam Pompfrey left the room Severus sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed across from Minerva. I know that you know what happened to her Severus. Please tell me what you learned when you rescued her, asked Minerva as she held Arianna's hand. Do you really want the details? Severus if I am going to be able to help my daughter recover, I need to know what happened to her.

Severus sighed deeply. The thought of the headmistress's reaction was not something he looked forward to witnessing. He had to admit though; she did have a valid point. Minerva as you know she went to China to supposedly train a Chinese fire ball. There was no dragon. It was a trap, and she was caught off guard without her wand. According to what I saw when I used legumence on the Emperor, he put her into a body bind and carried her into a dungeon. The nerve damage was caused by prolonged periods of time with her hands tied above her head. She was Whipped with a barbed whip, and sexually assaulted and abused. They also denied her food and more than likely gave her very little water to drink.

When I got there I put two guards in a body bind, and ended up surrounded by about twenty men. I was forced to use the killing curse on them. The emperor had to be tortured and I had to use legumencey to find out where Arianna was being held. I then put two more men in a body bind and removed her from the dungeon. She was naked, bloody, and bruised, and I thought it would be better to seek immediate medical attention so I brought her here.

Minerva sighed and seemed lost in thought for a long time. The silence was broke by a soft moan. The two looked down to see Arianna blinking against the brightness of the candle light. She looked around attempting to take in her surroundings. You're safe now Arianna, said Severus soothingly. Severus is that you, she asked weakly. Yes, Arianna you're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. You've suffered nerve damage from the way that you were tied for so long.

Arianna stayed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts for a week until Madam Pompfrey thought she was strong enough to be released from her care. Severus came to bring her home so she could relax and heal in comfortable surroundings. How are you feeling today Arianna, asked Severus as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. The physical pain has all but gone. I can move a few of my fingers on my left hand, but I am having a lot of trouble sleeping without the aid of dreamless sleep.

Severus reached into the pocket of his robes and took out his mother's ring. I do believe that this belongs to you, he said as he held out the ring to her. Arianna stopped and looked at the ring he was holding out to her, and tears started welling up in her large green eyes. Severus, I thought Emperor Yin Ming destroyed it. No, he didn't get the opportunity. Do you want it back, he asked with a smile playing at the corner of his lips?

You mean that you still want me to marry you, even after what those horrible men did to me? Severus pulled the softly sobbing witch into his arms, slid the ring back onto her finger, and wrapped her in a strong embrace. Arianna what those slimy newts did to you was a crime and I assure you that they will never do it to another woman again. I love you, and I won't accept no for an answer.

Severus led her out into the grounds towards the forbidden forest. Someone has been waiting for you, he said as they approached the edge of the forest. Arianna looked around but saw nothing of interest. Severus whistled shrilly, and then there was the thundering of hooves, and a glint of silver. Arianna blinked for one moment as the silver came closer.

Wind song came to a sliding halt stopping maar inches in front of his mistress. He lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek softly. He missed you, Arianna. Let me get his saddle from Haggrid's hut and we'll go home. Arianna leaned heavily against Wind song's shoulder and wept softly into his mane. Thank you, old friend. I'd be dead now if not for you. I owe you my life. She heard Wind song's strong voice in her mind. No mistress, you owe me nothing. If not for you, my family and I would not exist. I will always do everything in my power to protect you. That is why I went and brought Master Severus to your aid.

Severus climbed into the saddle and pulled Arianna up into his lap. Don't worry yourself pet, I've learned quite a lot from Wind song. Within minutes they were back in the stable yard. Haggrid was leaning on a paddock fence watching a two day old winged unicorn foal jump and frisk about, never straying far from his mother's side. Arianna noticed Haggrid's wrapped smile, and strode up to lean on the fence beside him.

You know Haggrid; winged unicorns are able to fly very well at two weeks old. They attempt to fly as soon as two days old. Just as she spoke the breath caught in Haggrid's through as the little creature jumped and attempted to flap its wings. The foal whinnied in shock when it's feet were off the ground, then it fell the four inches that it was hovering to land in a heap of legs on the ground. Haggrid was about to jump the fence and go to the aid of the little foal when it got up and shook itself vigorously.

They look fragile but, their quite tough, said Arianna as she patted Haggrid on his shoulder. I understand that I have you to thank for this, she said as she nodded toward the happily leaping foal. Don' yer worry abou' it Miss Dumbledore. It was tha least I could do ter help ya out. Thank you for everything Haggrid. I'll be releasing the herd before beginning of term. I've already cleared it with the Ministry for Magic. I'd like you to be present for their release into the forbidden forest.

Haggrid dabbed at a large tear rolling down his cheek. Ya, gonna set em all free? Yes Haggrid, they were meant to be free like their unicorn, and Pegasus cousins. I merely brought them back from the brink of extinction. I don't own any of them. The only one that I ride is my first and only because he lets me do so. It is a difficult thing to gain a winged unicorns trust and friendship, but once you've earned it, they never let you down.

Later that night they sat together in the dining room Arianna listening quietly as Severus talked about their future together. He helped her eat her dinner and couldn't help noticing her silence. Arianna, I'm not letting you sleep in the stables. You'll sleep in your comfortable bed. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. I don't think I can sleep alone. The nightmares are too horrifying.

Severus arose from his chair and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. I'll go and draw you a nice hot bath if you'd like. No! Severus a shower would be better. Severus noticed that when she entered the room Helga was by her side. He left her and her house elf in privacy and walked into the living room to read for a while. Twenty minutes passed when Helga walked from the bedroom shaking her head. Master Severus, mistress is refusing the dreamless sleep potion, that Hogwarts healer wants her to take before bed. Don't worry about your mistress Helga, I promise she will be ok without it. If she doesn't wish to drink it now, she will more than likely drink it later.

Severus continued to read for another hour before he ventured into the bedroom to check on Arianna. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. She tossed a bit but otherwise seemed peaceful. He was about to return to the living room when Arianna shot up in the bed covered in sweat and screaming for Severus to help her. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. Arianna! Wake up! You're dreaming! He held her close as sobs racked through her like a title wave.

At first Arianna didn't register where she was or who was holding her. She screamed and tried to fight against the strong grasp of the blurry man. Severus held her tightly so that she couldn't move her arms to fight him. He whispered soothingly into her ear, attempting to calm her down. Once she realized where she was and who was holding her, she berried her face in his robes and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

Severus, after what those men did to me, I never thought I'd find a man's touch to be as calming as yours. Please, don't leave me alone! I can't stop the dreams from coming. Even the sleeping draft and dreamless sleep doesn't stop the nightmares from tormenting me. Are you certain that the dreamless sleep won't work? Arianna nodded into his chest not wanting to leave his embrace. She was so warm in his arms.

Severus let go of her and pulled the vial of dreamless sleep potion out of his pocket and held it to her lips. Drink it, Arianna, he ordered sternly. I promise I won't leave you alone. If the potion doesn't work I'll be right here with you, to keep the dreams at bay. You've unfortunately suffered the cruelty of men, and had experiences that should have been pleasurable dealt to you in ways that caused you pain. I will never let anyone harm you in any way, in dreams or in reality.

Arianna drank the potion and let Severus lay her back tenderly on the pillow. She fought to keep her eyes open as Severus went around the room extinguishing the candles. By the time the last candle was extinguished Severus noticed that Arianna was in a deep sleep. He stripped down to his black silk boxers and pulled his black pajama bottoms on before slipping into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and breathed in the soft scent of her shampooed hair.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help thinking how good it felt to have a soft warm woman in his arms. He drifted into a dream of the two of them marrying in the great hall of Hogwarts when his dream was interrupted by soft sobs. He awoke quickly and pulled her tightly into his arms. He slipped into her mind and saw that she was reliving the horrors of her imprisonment in China. He attempted to change her vivid memories and dreams to something more soothing. Placing his memory of the dream that he was having seemed to calm her back into a restful state. He had never attempted to alter a person's memories or dreams before but being that it seemed to work he smiled to himself.

Severus slept in the bed with Arianna on a nightly basis keeping the dreams from Arianna's mind when she stirred. For the next few days Severus attempted to help her get passed the memories that tormented her. He offered to strengthen the nerve potion for her but she refused his gesture. He tried to show Arianna how tender the touch of a man could be but she always pulled away from him. One day he found her sitting under a tree in the center of the pasture staring out into space with a vacant expression on her face.

He sat down beside her and tenderly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. This perhaps wasn't the best course of action because she screamed, drew her wand, and cast her defensive charm on him. As the blast hit him Severus was thrown hard against the trunk of a nearby tree. As he lay there gasping for air, He watched in shock as Arianna cautiously approached with her wand raised. Arianna! It's me! Severus, please don't attack me again he, as he raised his hands protectively.

He watched as her wand hand began to tremble and she collapsed to her knees and began to sob bitterly. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms attempting to sooth her. Arianna, it's OK, you're safe. I didn't mean to frighten you. I honestly thought that you saw me when I approached. Arianna looked up into his deep black eyes and shook her head. Severus I could have killed you just then. Severus laughed and kissed her tenderly. You couldn't kill me, or anyone else for that matter, Arianna. You don't have it in you.

You're wrong Severus; if I hadn't left my damned wand in the scabbard on my saddle I would have killed Emperor Yin Ming and his creepy disgusting men. It's one thing to say that you would kill someone, but believe me Arianna the killing curse won't work unless you truly mean it. If you have a single doubt, no matter how small it is it won't work. Besides why would you ever need to kill or harm anyone as long as you have me?

Arianna didn't answer his question. She seemed lost in thought. Severus I've been thinking. Severus arched an eyebrow at her and smiled. Thinking about what my dear, he asked softly? I have too many memories of what those men did to me. I'm having a lot of trouble getting passed it. I want to go to St. Mongo's, and see if there is anything they can suggest to help me with this problem. How can I even begin to have a normal life with you, if I can't forget what they did to me? I mean what kind of wedding night would we have if I can't even stand to have you touch my bare skin?

I'm a patient man, Arianna. I can wait as long as you need me too. I know your patient, Severus but, that's not the point. Eventually you'll want children; I want to be the best wife that I can in all aspects. Children can easily wait until you're ready, Arianna. Besides with our schedules at Hogwarts how would we manage it? My mother and father did well enough with me, Severus, so I don't see the problem. I just have to do this, if not for you, for my own sanity.

An hour later Arianna and Severus arrived at St. Mongo's. They sat together in the office of the head phyciatrick healer. Who was looking through the parchments that had the results of the tests that Arianna subjected herself to. In all my years Ms. Dumbledore I never thought that I'd ever see you need our assistance. You were always such a gifted healer. Though what you went through was indeed traumatic, there is no magic or potion to cure your condition. The only way for you to get pass it. Is through counseling, and to replace the bad memories with good ones. Exchange bad experiences with good ones. Your fiancé here I think will in time if you only give him the chance to do so, be able to rid you of your mental distress.

Later that night Arianna sat alone in her lab staring at a portrait of her father thoughtfully. Her father's familiar comforting voice came from the portrait. If you keep staring at my portrait you're going to burn a hole through it. Arianna snapped out of her daze and gazed lovingly at the portrait. Father I wish you were still here in the flesh. There's so much I want to share with you but your gone. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly down at her from its place above the hearth.

Although my physical body is gone, I'll always be here for you sweetness. You know that you can always confide in me. I know that, she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, but it's just not the same. I wish you were here to hold me daddy. I know your feeling distraught Arianna, and you need the comfort of someone holding you, and soothing you. Perhaps you should put more trust in Severus. He loves you, you know? Perhaps your right dad, I'll give it a try. Thanks for always being here for me, she said as she got to her feet.

**A/N thanks again for reading my story please review it and let me know what you think so far. Chapter 7 His love can heal will be comming out as soon I as I can get it written.**


	7. Chapter 7 His Love can Heal

**A/N here is the seventh chapter of His Loving Angel . I had a lot of fun in planning this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Arianna looked through the house for Severus and found him soaking in a hot bath. She cleared her throght to let him know she was in the room. Umm! Severus, can I talk to you, she asked as she knelt by the side of the tub? Of course we can talk anytime you'd like Arianna, he said with a smile on his relaxed face. I've done some thinking about our little situation. The therapist is right, Severus. I need you to help me get over this so we can live our lives happily.

My father's portrait also said that I should place more trust in your ability to help me with this problem. Severus arched an eyebrow in interest to her comment. Well them my lovely Angel of a witch, how do you suggest we go about helping you with your problem? Arianna got up from the floor beside the tub, and Severus noticed that she was wearing a bath robe. Severus I know that you won't ever hurt me, so I was thinking, would it be alright if I joined you in your bath?

Severus reached for the sash of her robe and tugged it loose, so that the robe opened and revealed her naked body to his gaze. I would consider it a great pleasure if you would join me my love, he said as he looked at her appreciatively. She let her silk bath robe fall from her shoulders and fall in a puddle around her ankles. She blushed when she noticed his black eyes tracing the shape of her naked body.

He reached out and grasped her hand tenderly. Are you going to get in my love, or do I have to get out and bring you in? She let his hand guide her over the edge of the tub. He gently guided her into his lap so that he could hold her close to him. As she sat in his lap being held in his arms she could feel his erection growing beneath her backside. Panic began to flutter in the back of her mind like a humming bird's wings. She tried to relax in his arms and was contemplating getting out of the tub, when she heard his silky voice in her mind.

Relax Arianna; we won't go any further than you're comfortable with. I promise you that I will not lose control, came his voice in her mind as his hands left her waist and trailed lazily up to her head. She started to relax as his fingers released her hair from the tight bun that she had worn it in all day. Severus began to run his fingers through her long flowing black hair lovingly caressing her head. He reached for a pitcher on the floor by the tub and scooped it full of water. He slowly pored the warm water over her hair, taking care to ensure that every strand was soaked.

Hand me the shampoo and conditioner pet, he purred in her ear. Arianna was now beginning to relax under his hands and closed her eyes as he worked the shampoo into a rich lather. After he had rinsed the shampoo from her hair thoroughly he massaged the conditioner into her scalp. He felt her muscles relaxing as he worked with her hair and reached for a wash cloth and soap. He rubbed the soapy cloth tenderly over her back and shoulders as she relaxed even further.

By the time Severus had finished bathing Arianna from head to toe, she was so relaxed that she fell asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful that he didn't wish to wake her. He got out of the tub carefully and wrapped her in a fluffy warm towel. Once the two of them were both dry he lay her tenderly in the bed leaving her naked under the covers. He didn't bother to dress himself before he also slipped into the bed with her.

As he lay there with her naked body pressed against him, he couldn't help running his hands over the softness of her smooth skin. He wanted her now more than he ever did, but he had made her a promise that he wouldn't break. He drifted off to sleep and began to dream of how he would make love to her when she was ready. She had made a big step in putting her trust in his hands. As a result he found that he was able to slip into her mind and control her dreams much easier than before.

It went on this way for the remainder of the summer holiday. Then a week before the new school term was to begin, the couple had a visit from Professor McGonagall. She was happy to see the progress that Severus had made in helping Arianna with her mental distress. They sat together and made arrangements for the wedding that was only days away. So you two are you sure that you want to have your wedding in the great hall of Hogwarts castle, asked Minerva with a soft smile as she wrote down the details. Yes mum, that's exactly what I want. Besides dad was headmaster of Hogwarts for years I personally think that it would be a good way to include him, despite the fact that he can't really be there.

Actually, Arianna I have a bit of a surprise for you in that regard darling, said Minerva with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I was going to ask your uncle Aberforth Dumbledore to stand in for your father but someone had an objection to that Idea. What do you mean mum, didn't uncle Aberforth want to walk me down the aisle? Oh! Yes, he did, but your father has other plans in that regard.

Arianna's eyes widened in shock. Mum if you think I'm going to walk down the aisle with father portrait, you're loopy. I think there is someone at Hogwarts who can explain this better than I am doing, said Minerva as she got to her feet. Both of you come with me, she said as she stepped into the flue. Severus and Arianna exchanged puzzled looks before they followed the headmistress into the flue.

The three of them stepped out into the office of the headmistress, and Minerva cleared her throght. I tried to explain your idea to them but I thought that perhaps you could explain it better, she said to the seemingly empty office. With pleasure came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore's ghost. On seeing the ghost of her father floating in the center of the office, Arianna fainted, and would have hit the hard stone floor if not for Severus.

Arianna awoke moments later held in Severus's arms, and having her legs draped over the arm of a chair by the hearth. As she looked around she saw that she wasn't imagining things. Floating beside her mother with a concerned look on his face was her father's ghost. Sweetness, are you alright, he asked? Dad, is that you? Your dead! She said shakily. I know that dearest, he said. However when I realized how distraught your mother was over what happened to you in China, I felt the need to be here rather than not.

I am glad to see you have made a rather good recovery from the nasty incident. I thought you might like it if I were the one to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I have spoken with your uncle Abeforth, and he has agreed to help me make your special day truly one you will never forget. Dad what are you talking about? The other ghosts call it scalping! It is basically where a ghost like myself if able to briefly inhabit the body of a living human being. It is not something I or your uncle have ever had any personal experience with, but we both feel it is well worth it.

Three days later Arianna and Severus stood together deep in the forbidden forest, surrounded by the herd of winged unicorns. Arianna wrapped her arms around Wind song's neck and tried not to cry. She heard his voice in her head. Mistress, don't cry, I beg of you. I will always be here for you when you have need of me mistress. You have my gratitude for everything that you have done for us, he said. We have had your house-elves aid us in making you a special gift for your wedding. It is a very special gift. Don't open it in the presence of your intended mate. We have been told that it is considered to be bad luck for the groom to see such a gift before the day of the wedding. Helga and Benjamin stepped forward with a large white box tied closed with a gold ribbon.

Arianna stepped forward and took the box from the house elves, then whispered into Wind song's pricked ear. Did you have my house elves buy me a set of wedding robes? Wind song tossed his head in answer to her question. No you'll see for yourself when the master is not present. Came his voice once again. Thank you Wind song, she said as she walked from the forbidden Forest with Severus by her side.

Two days before school term was about to start the guests were all seated in the great hall waiting for the wedding of Professor Severus Snape to Arianna Dumbledore. The entire staff of Hogwarts, school ghosts, and members of the ministry, wizengmont, and the press were all in attendance. Lucius Malfoy stood by Severus's side at the dais, as they waited for the music to announce the arrival of the bride.

In a side room across from the main entrance of the great hall, was the beautiful Arianna Dumbledore. Her mother was just putting the finishing touches on the beauty that was her only daughter. Aberforth and the ghost of Albus Dumbledore stood just outside waiting to walk the intended bride down the aisle. As Arianna and her mother left the room and stepped out into the entrance hall Albus seemed to merge with the physical body of his brother. To make it even better Aberforth was even wearing one of Albus's favorite set of robes.

As the wedding march began to play in the great hall Severus tried to turn to get a look at his bride as she glided up the aisle. Lucius cast the imperio curse on him and made him stay with his eyes facing the minister for magic. Damn you, Lucius, I'm going to kick your ass for this, said Severus as he attempted to fight against the curse. Stop fighting it Severus, if memory serves you did the same for me at my wedding all those years ago. I didn't use an unforgivable on you. True said Lucius with a devilish smile, but I think that you've had enough bad luck to last you a lifetime. It's bad luck to see the bride's gown before she's standing next to you. That's just a muggle ferry tail. Do you really want to take a chance on that, asked Lucius?

I will tell you this much though, you have explant taste in witches. She's almost more beautiful than my wife was on our wedding day. I promise you that you won't be disappointed. The crowd gasped in awe as it seemed that the late professor Albus Dumbledore had risen from the grave for the sole purpose of walking his daughter down the aisle. Arianna glided effortlessly down the center of the great hall on the arm of her uncle/father. Severus glanced down at his feet and could just see the silvery sheen of some kind of feather.

Then the Minister of Magic began.

We are gathered here today to join this wizard and witch in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married? I do came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, as he placed Arianna's hand into Severus's. I know you will always take care of her Severus. You make me proud he said as he placed a tender kiss on both cheeks of his daughter. When Lucius released Severus from the imperio curse Severus quickly shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead laughed Lucius.

Severus felt Arianna gently squeeze his hand, and he turned to see his bride for the first time since the previous night. His jaw dropped in shock as he took in the utter beauty standing before him. She was elegant wearing an off the shoulder gown with long flowing belled sleeves made of sheer lace, which flowed down to the ground. The bodice was laced tightly with a golden sash that ran all the way down her back and ended just above her rear end in a long bow that flowed down to the end of her gown. The skirt of the gown was made completely of silvery white feathers. Not just any feathers, the feathers of winged unicorns. The skirt flowed down to the floor and trailed back five feet behind her. Around her elegant neck was a white choker with an emerald snake hanging from the center. She wore emerald ear rings that were formed in the same snake shape as her necklace. Her long black hair was flowing down to the top of the golden bow on her back, and she wore a ring of white roses and lilies on her head. The sheer lace of her fail flowed down passed her knees.

Merlin's beard, you look amazing, said Severus softly, so that only she could hear him. She smiled sweetly as they both turned to face the Minister. The Minister of Magic continued. Please join your left hands, he said as he drew his wand. The families of the bride and groom have before this day entered the names of the bride and groom into their family trees. After the vows are spoken they will forever be joined as man and wife. Does anyone object to the union of this wizard and his chosen witch?

The room was quiet for what seemed like a long time, then just as the Minister was about to continue the ceremony, the doors of the great hall burst open, and everyone turned to see who the intruder was. Emperor Yin Ming stood in the doorway with his wand drawn and aimed directly at Severus Snape. I object to this union, he screamed at the top of his lungs. She's mine, and if I can't have her no one will. Lucius gestured for his son Draco to stand in his place and hold on to the rings.

Severus was about to step down from the dais and was stopped by his uncle filtch. Continue the ceremony Minister. This inclement man will not stop my nephew from being happy for once in his life. Lucius and a few of the ex-death eaters stood in the center of the great hall with their wands drawn. We heard what you did to Ms. Dumbledore, said Robastion La Strange. If you think that we are going to let you ruin our friend's wedding day than you're sadly mistaken said Lucius as he cast the imperio curse on the Emperor, making him turn and walk from the great hall.

The Minister for Magic continued. Do you, Severus Tobias Snape promise to love, cherish, and honor this witch until the day that you die? I so promise said Severus as he gazed lovingly into his bride's emerald green eyes. Do you Arianna Isobel Dumbledore, promise to love, cherish, and honor your chosen wizard until the day that you die? I do so promise, she said gazing back into the ebony eyes of the man who had won her heart. Then by the powers invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Lucius and the others walked back in just as Severus kissed his new wife passionately. It is now my pleasure to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. The entire inhabitance of the great hall, even the portraits cheered loudly, and fireworks burst into the enchanted ceiling.

The feast that followed was unlike anything that had ever been served in the great hall. Every table was heavily laden with platters and platters of scrumptious food. The wedding cake was decorated in slytherin green and silver. And everyone seemed happy and gay. While Arianna was dancing with her father/uncle, Severus took that time to find out what Lucius and the others had done with the Emperor.

Lucius, what did you do with the Emperor? You have a new life now, Severus I don't think you really want the answer to that question, said Robastion. Lucius smiled evilly and winked at Severus. Let's just say, old friend that China will be in great need of a new Emperor. Furthermore the giant squid won't need feeding for a while.

**A/N Thanks again for reading my story please comment and let me know what you think so far. Stay on the look ouy for Chapter 8 For her pleasure**


	8. Chapter 8 for her pleasure

**A/N for those of you who love the sultery whisper of steemy unbridled romping here's what you've been waiting for. I love smut as much as the next person but I believe in a good story line to go along with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm going to have to take advantage of my husband while he's sleeping again. LOL ;P**

Severus turned away from his friends and watched Arianna waltz with the ghost of her father. She was beautiful and seemed to float around the ball room effortlessly. He walked across the dance floor with pride swelling in his heart, and cleared his throght. May I cut in; he asked both Aberforth and Albus. Of course you can came their answer. He took Arianna into his arms and pulled her close.

Have I told you how much I love the way that you look in that gown, he asked smiling down into her green eyes? No! You haven't my husband. How are you going to make up for it, she asked sweetly? Severus bent and kissed her passionately before he answered her question. I think I have some pretty good ideas on that my pet. However I believe our guests and family have the right to see the happy couple dance together at least one more time before we leave them to enjoy the festivities.

He spun her around so that her back was now pressed into his chest as they danced. I can't wait to show you my surprise he whispered into her ear, before spitting her out again. You have a surprise for me, she asked as he pulled her back in to his arms. Severus smiled warmly at his wife. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was, now would it? We can leave whenever you're ready to do so.

They danced for another hour simply enjoying the time gliding effortlessly around the dance floor. Then before he led her out of the ball room she threw the bouquet to the unmarried witches. Madam Pompfrey caught the bouquet and everyone laughed as Argus Filtch slid on the hem of Poppy's ball gown and fell at her feet. Filtch may have been a butt ugly squib but, it was no secret how he felt about Poppy Pompfrey.

Severus led Arianna down the grand staircase to the entrance to the dungeons and made her close her eyes, before he scooped her up into his arms. Don't open your eyes until I tell you too, he said. He stepped through the double doors that marked the entrance to the dungeons and let them close behind them before he allowed Arianna to open her eyes. Before you ask, I'm not going to put you down until the corridor widens enough that your dress won't catch fire from the candles.

Arianna looked down the dungeon corridor in surprise and wonder. On either side of the corridor was at least a thousand tiny tea candles lighting their path. Down the center of the dungeon path was a trail of thousands upon thousands of white rose petals. The Path of candles and rose petals led into the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin started to ask for the password, but stopped short as he saw the annoyed look on Severus's face. I think that you can dispense with the password this time, if you don't mind. Salazar looked toward the necklace with the slytherin insignia on it and smiled. Well potions Master, at least you married a pure blood Slytherin taught witch, he said as the portrait swung forward to let them in.

Severus still refused to put his wife down after he entered the sitting room until he had finished kissing her. I know it's not what you expected but during the school year its home. I love it she said as she looked around. The room was lit by green lamps, and had black leather furnishings. On one wall was a massive bookshelf filled to compasity with books of all kinds, and the other wall was covered by a large green and silver set of plush looking draperies.

Is that a window, she asked as she walked over and ran a hand over the drapes? Yes, pet but there's nothing behind it that you need to see for now. The black lake is dark as pitch when night falls, he said as he took his outer dress robe off and placed it on the back of a sofa. Arianna looked at him standing there in his shiny black dress shoes, black trousers and a white pirate style dress shirt. She smiled as she ran into his open arms.

Severus I had no idea that you owned any other color than black she said as she ran a hand lovingly over the soft material of his shirt. I'm not as dark as I like people to think, Arianna. You bring out the lighter side of darkness that is me. Severus led her by the hand into the bed chamber. She walked in and looked around. On the back wall there was a massive four poster bed made of ebony colored wood and hanging with deep green velvet drapes. With two matching nightstands on either side. On the left wall there was an equally massive wardrobe made of the same ebony colored wood, and a low dresser with a large mirror resting on the top.

In the corner was a vanity made of dark ebony wood with green marble surfaces and a plush green velvet vanity seat sitting before it. On the top of the vanity was a silver hairbrush encrusted with emeralds around the outer boarder, and the letters A. S. on the back made of black pearl. Arianna sat on the vanity seat and looked at the hair brush. Severus, this is too much. You must have spent a fortune on this hair brush, she said as Severus removed the ring of flowers and the veil from her long black hair.

I thought you'd like it, he said as he hangs the veil and flowers on the corner of the mirror. Would you like me to brush your hair out for you, he asked as he rubbed her shoulders? She handed him the brush and watched in the mirror as he ran the brush lovingly over her long black hair. She could see that he was going out of his way to calm and relax her before the consummation of their wedding. She reached for an Emerald green box trimmed in silver in front of her and opened it. It was a jewelry box and had one other set of jewelry resting within its green velvet lining. The set comprised of black pearl earrings, and a black satin choker with a large black pearl in the center surrounded by an emerald snake.

Severus, you're going to spoil me, she said as she removed her wedding jewelry and placed it in the box with her other gift. Severus placed the brush down in front of her and kissed her on the collar bone leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her ear. You're my wife now Arianna, it's my job to do things that will please you, and make you happy. Stand up my love, he said as he held out a hand to her.

I have decided that since your first sexual experience with a man was in the dark and not at all a pleasurable one that we are going to do this slowly with the lights on. This way you will be able to see everything that we will do together. Butterflies started to flutter in the pit of Arianna's stomach as her husband wrapped his now bear arms around her waist. I think first we should get you out of this beautiful gown, he said as his hands left her waist and began to untie the bow at the bottom of her back.

Severus kissed her neck as he moved her long hair around to one of her shoulders so he could finish the unlacing of her gown. Once the gown was loosened enough he brought both of his hands to her shoulders and gently slid the wedding gown down her body to reveal a black lace corset nickers, and black silk stockings held in place by clips which hang from the corset. And whose idea was this, he murmured in her ear as he lifted her out of the gown which was standing on its own due to the stiffness of the skirt.

It's my wedding gift to you Severus. Do you like it, she asked softly? Oh! Yes you are about to find out how much I like it, he said as he carried her over to the bed and lay her in the center. He lay beside her and began to unclip and roll the stockings down her long legs, and throwing them over his shoulder so that they landed on the mirror of the vanity. Where did you ever get the idea for this, he asked her again as he unlaced the corset.

I had a dream after the first night that I bathed you when you were unable to move, she admitted blushing as he lifted her so he could remove the corset. You dreamt about me, he asked curiously as he ran a hand tenderly over her naked breast making her gasp. Y-yes Severus, she answered as he lay her back onto the pillows. Tell me my angel what did I do to you in your dream, he said as he removed her nickers and threw them across the room.

Arianna's face went red with embarrassment, as she realized that this was the second time that Severus had ever seen her completely naked. She tried to cover herself with her hands and was stopped by Severus's silky voice in her mind. Relax and move your hands so I can see your beautiful body angel of mine. Besides it's not the first time I've seen you completely naked and it won't be the last. She moved her hands and looked away from his gaze.

Arianna look at me, he said softly as he turned her head back to face him. Her eyes fixed upon his naked body. He was well muscled and as she had suspected from previous encounters very well endowed. Severus you're so big she said with a tremor of fear in her voice. There's no way you're going to fit inside of me. You're almost as large as, she trailed off as Severus kissed her lips and ran his hands over her breasts, flicking at her nipples until they grew hard. She moaned into his kiss as the sensation sent heat down to her core and her inner thighs became wet.

Severus stopped kissing her and looked deep into her frightened eyes. The object my dear is to prepare your body for that. You will feel a flutter of sensation which will collect itself deep inside of you. It will make your loins burn and ache for my touch. You will he paused for a second before continuing. You will become wet between your legs if you are not already, he said as his hand trailed down from her breast to slip in between her legs. Arianna gasped and closed her legs tightly against his hand.

Please Severus don't, she gasped. I know exactly what they did to you darling trust me. I won't hurt you the way that they did. I want to show you how it should have felt for your first time. Open your legs just a little. She locked her eyes on Severus's face and did as she was asked. His hand slid between her legs and he started to rub gently at her clitoris making her moan softly. I was right my angel, you are wet but not yet ready to accept me. We will need to loosen you up a bit first. Is it supposed to feel like this Severus? I feel like I'm about to explode and like I want to scream.

That is a normal response my angel, and you will get used to it in time, he said as he bent and started to suck lightly at her breast licking the nipple slowly as he simultaneously caressed her clitoris and fondled her other breast. She moaned a little louder as he gently slid a finger into her wetness and began to wiggle it slowly. Oh! M-my god she gasped as the heat within her began to spiral out of control. Let it go, said Severus as he stopped and kissed his way down her stomach and opened her legs wider.

As his tongue slid into her wet trembling center she moaned louder and entangled her fingers in his shoulder length black hair. As he flicked his tongue in and out and up and down her now sopping wet core rapidly she had a flash back of the intense dream. She didn't know how it was possible but he seemed to know exactly how he licked her in the dream. She was snapped back to reality as the first orgasm ripped through her body like liquid fire, making her arch her back and thrust her hips up to meet Severus's eagerly licking tongue as she screamed out his name for the first time in passion.

Severus sucked hard as he felt the hot rush of her first orgasm. He grabbed her backside and squeezed as she thrust her hips toward him. He wanted to suck her dry but he stopped thinking that it would be better if she were wet when he entered her with his cock for the first time. He raised up from between her legs as they began to tremble uncontrollably. That's right; my angel let it all go. The more you let go the better this will be for the both of us.

S-Severus gasped Arianna m-my dream. How did you know? You did the exact same thing to me in my dream. Severus smiled as he rubbed his erecttion slowly against her wet pussy drawing another soft moan from her. All of your dreams after I rescued you from China weren't bad ones my angel. You had a rather interesting one where I made passionate love to you in the feed room of the stables at your cottage. Dreams often tell what your true desires are. I will give you pleasure such as you ever dreamt possible. Now relax your body as best as you can. I promise that I will not lose control as I did in your dream. I will stop if you want at any time. All you have to do is ask me to do so, he said as he moved her legs open.

As Severus rose above her trembling body poised to take what rightfully belonged to him, Arianna looked at the large purple knob at the apex of his erect pinus and slowly brought one of her hands down between then to touch it. Can I she asked as she halted her hand just over his shaft. Severus took her hand and gently guided it to rest on his rock hard organ. Be gentle, he said as she slowly ran her fingers over him sending shivers of delight down his spine. He moaned softly and she felt his erection shiver with anticipation from her feather light touch.

Is this something you like, she asked as she looked up into his face? Severus didn't answer her question. He just moved her hand from his shaft and positioned it at the entrance of her wet trembling vagina. This is the only part that will cause you pain my angel. I assure you that after the first time it will be a more pleasurable experience in the future. You will bleed but it will not last long if at all. Before she could say another word he slowly penetrated her causing a shrill scream of shock and pain to escape her.

As he slid deeper into her he could feel her tighten around him. He slid into her mind and attempted to calm her. Shhhhhh, my angel. You have to relax your body unless you want to break my manhood off. Arianna's eyes grew wide in shock and horror. Severus smiled down at her and bent to whisper in her ear. Don't worry It was a joke he said laughing softly at her reaction. Her voice was screaming in his head. If you want to relax me, saying something stupid like that is not the way to do it. Get off came her reply in his mind.

No, I'm afraid that's not how it works darling. You may think that you want me off, but your body is saying otherwise, he said as he felt her loosen around him. It's best not to leave the fires burning, if you know what I mean. Severus kissed her trembling lips and began to move in and out of her slowly, making her moan in pleasure once again.

I've wanted to make love to you for a long time Arianna. I'm not going to stop until you've had everything that I have to give you. As the fire deep in her core rose again Arianna couldn't help but give in to her husband's every move. She wanted to make it more pleasurable for both of them, so she slid into his mind, and asked him to give her instruction. He could hear her asking for instructions on how to make it better.

As he moved slowly and deliberately in and out of her he possessed her with his mind. Don't speak, just relax your body and do as I tell you. He put the thought of how he had taken her in her dream into her head and she let him take control of her body and mind. He continued to stroke in and out of her as he gently raised her legs to his shoulders, and smiled as she moaned louder with pleasure. He drove himself deeper into her body so that the head of his erection caressed her inner core.

As her moans intensified in strength he stroked a bit harder and deeper making her gasp in shock. She ran her hands over his back and started to moan out his name. Do you want me to stop he asked with concern in his voice. Finding it hard to speak through her gasps and moans she shook her head from side to side. She entered his mind and gave him her reply. No, please, don't stop. It feels so good. You can do it a little harder if you'd like, I won't break. Severus moaned as the heat overtook him. They moved together in mind and body until the title wave of their heat over took them, sending them both over the edge in a spiraling orgasm that racked through them both leaving them both in a sweaty mass tangled together in the rumpled sheets.

Severus used wandless magic to bring the blankets up so that it covered them. They slept tangled together for two hours at a time. Slowly and passionately taking and giving pleasure to each other, over and over throughout the night. By the time the green light peered through the water of the black lake and made a warm greenish glow shimmer on the blanket covering the entangled bodies of the newlyweds, they had made love to each other at least eight times.

When the morning light hit Severus in the face, he untangled himself from his wife and walked into the bathroom to draw a nice hot bath for the two of them. He poured nice scented potions into the hot water and poured another potion that would help with any soreness that the two of them might be suffering. He then brushed his teeth and walked into the bedroom to collect his wife from her place in the bed. She woke as he lifted her naked body from the bed letting the blankets fall to the floor.

If I hurt you last night, I'm sorry, he said as he stepped into the tub. No Severus, you didn't hurt me she said as he sat the two of them in the tub. Arianna, I don't think that it's hit you yet but I was definitely rougher with you than I wanted to be. You have bruises, he said as he ran a tender hand over her naked breast. Severus I'm fine, she protested as she gazed lovingly into his ebony eyes. He kissed her lightly and smiled. We shall see how you feel later. We will have some very busy and tiring days ahead of us. That said I want you to rest for the day.

Arianna sighed deeply as she relaxed in Severus's strong arms. I never taught before but I am looking forward to the experience. It can be challenging, said Severus with a scowl on his face. A cold look flashed across his face as he thought of the prospect of having to teach the intolerable Griffendores, Ron, Hermione, and Harry once again. Arianna noticed the look on his face and kissed his cheek tenderly.

What's on your mind darling? I don't like that cold look on your face, it frightens me when you look like that. You look like you want to kill someone. Severus's face softened as he looked at his wife. Arianna, the war caused the entire school to have to repeat the grade level that they were in during this term. There are certain students that almost have me wishing that I had not survived Voldemort's snake.

Come now Sev, surely things aren't that bad. You have no idea, he said coldly. All I'm saying is that I hope they can manage to stay out of trouble this year. Severus you have been teaching for years. If you find yourself feeling a bit stressed in your dealings with the students don't let them get to you. That's why you have me; she said kissing his neck and making him laugh.

**A/N hope you liked this chapter as much as I do. Please review and let me know what your thinking . And be on the lookout for Chapter 9 The Halloween surprise**


	9. Chapter 9 Halloween Suprise

Chapter 9 The Halloween surprise

The morning of September first was full of frantic preparation for the arrival of the students. The School staff and teachers all gathered in the great hall for last minute instructions from the headmistress. Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat before she began. Ok everyone, this year is going to be a tough one. Because of the war all of the returning students have been kept at the grade level that they were in when the war commenced. For those of you who are new to our staff that means that along with the new first years that will have to be sorted into their houses, all of the other students from first year to seventh years will be basically repeating a year.

The corridors will be fuller than is normal. That said when you are not in the classroom your watchful eyes must help maintain order. Professor Arianna Snape will be taking over the duties of transfiguration classes and head of Slytherin house. Professor Severus Snape will teach potions. We also have the addition of Professor Morgana Ashwood who will be teaching Defense of the Dark arts and will serve as the new head of Gryffindor house. The students will be arriving soon so ready yourself.

As they returned to their living quarters in the dungeons Severus slumped into an arm chair with a vacant expression on his face. Arianna sat behind a desk on the other side of the room going over her student roster, when Severus rose from his seat and crossed the room to gaze out into the depths of the black lake. He could hear her soft voice in his head. Severus darling please don't be angry my mother thought that you have been under enough stress over the years, so she asked me if I would be willing to take the position of Slytherin's head of house to help lighten your load.

Severus turned to his wife and his eyes seemed dangerously dark for a moment. Your mother should have asked me about this first. This is your first year teaching and you have the added responsibility of running Slytherin. Arianna smiled and shook her head as she got up from her chair and stretched. Well Severus, I'd rather be the head of Slytherin house over Gryffindor house any day. Severus laughed as he pictured Arianna having control over Gryffindor.

You may have a few qualities of Gryffindor but you are definitely a Slytherin darling. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you planned this. Well planned or not there are a few returning students that I feel I should make you aware of. Run Slytherin the best you can you will have my backup and support when you have need of it. Crabb, Goyl, and Malfoy may give you a hard time. Arianna narrowed her eyes. Considering the facts that I know most if not all of their parents very well, I don't think that anyone in Slytherin will dare give me a hard time darling . They will find out in time that you and I have much more in common than just our last name. As for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, My mother has informed me well about the three of them . I don't foresee any problems.

Later that night.

Severus and Arianna sat to one side of the Headmistress at the staff table, watching carefully as the returning students filed into the great hall. Severus ignored the returning students until Arianna left the table with a long scroll of parchment in her hand. He grabbed at her hand and nodded toward the parchment questioningly. I'm just I'm just trying to help mom as she still hasn't found a deputy headmaster, she said as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

None of the returning students even noticed that Severus Snape was alive and teaching. They didn't even bother to look up and the staff table until a beautiful witch in silver robes trimmed in slytherin green led the new students into the great hall. She took the place of professor Mcgonagall who usually preformed the sorting task. Now the new first years will be sorted into their houses. Out of one hundred new students for once the sorting was evenly divided between the four houses.

The returning students couldn't take their eyes off of the new professor. As they followed her with their eyes their jaws all dropped in shock and disbelief as the beautiful witch took a seat beside none other than Professor Severus Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to each other in shock. Harry He died last year in the shrieking shack didn't he? Harry took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. He was there when Severus Snape took his last breath. Well at least he thought he was dead when he left him.

Severus seeing Harry's eyes on him looked at him, nodded and smiled, a sight that no student in his teaching tenyer had ever witnessed. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Harry I'm imagining things. I swear that I just saw Professor Snape actually smile. Ron looked up toward the staff table and looked at Professor Snape who was now actually laughing softly and smiling at the beautiful witch sitting by his side.

Their conversation was drawn to a close as Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall approached the podium to make the start of term announcements. Welcome to all of our new students and to those of you who are returning, welcome back. As many of you may know the war took a lot from us, and disrupted an entire school year. For this reason you students who are returning are here to retake the year that you were in during the war. Also I would like to take this time to introduce a few changes of staff.

Professor Severus Snape has returned to teach potions, and we have two new teachers added to our staff this year. Please join me in welcoming to our staff, Professor Morgana Ashwood who will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts. She will also be serving as the new head of Gryffindor house. A tall thin looking blond witch stood and waved to the students with a smile on her cheerful face. Lastly Professor Arianna Snape will be taking over the duties of transfiguration classes and will be the new head of Slytherin house.

Furthermore first years that are new here please make note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. And no magic is to be used while in the corridors. Now I know that you are all hungry so please be seated and enjoy your meals. After the feast was over the prefects all took charge of their houses and guided them back to their common rooms. Outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room Professor Severus Snape stood glaring down at the students who resided in the house that he once had command over.

I am warning you all, he said with a deadly tone evident in his voice. Your new head of house is my wife. If she so much as whispers a note of anger or distress you'll have me to deal with. Now all of you get into the common room, shut your mouths, and listen to her every word as if your lives depend on it. Crab and Goyl rolled their eyes and Malfoy slapped them both over the back of their heads. Damn you Crab, Goyl, He's not joking about this.

Mrs. Professor Snape stood by the hearth with her back turned to the students as they entered the common room. Every one please take a seat and listen up. I have a few announcements of my own, she said as she turned to face the waiting students. Now as the headmistress said before my name is Professor Arianna Isobel Snape. I am the wife of your potions master, Professor Severus Snape, and the daughter of Headmistress Mcgonagall, and the late Professor Albus Dumbledore. When I attended Hogwarts I resided in the fine house of Slytherin.

That said I tell you all now, I expect great things from you all. For those of you who are new here, any rule breaking will cost our fine house points. Your triumphs and good actions will earn you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will earn the coveted house cup. Slytherin house won the house cup and the quiddich cup last year after going six years without winning either one. That is something that I hope to change this year. I know that being far from your families can be hard at first, so I will tell you all if you find yourself needing guidance or a caring person to bring your troubles to you are to go to your house prefects. If your problem is something that they are unable to handle they will bring you to me. I wish you all to look at Slytherin house as your family away from home. I being the head of house will be something like your mother while you are here. Now you all have busy days ahead of you all tomorrow, so off to bed with you all, and may you all have dreams of magic and happiness, she said as she left the room.

When She entered the living quarters that she shared with her husband she was not surprised to see that he was sitting at the desk rapidly scratching out his lesson plans for the week. His face was set in concentration, and his mouth was set in a thin line. She quietly walked up behind him and began to rub his tense shoulders. You're so tight Severus, you're not angry are you? Severus placed his free hand lovingly over hers, stilling her massaging fingers.

Actually I have been needing to relax and unwind for a long time. I just got a little wrapped up in planning my lessons for the week. Arianna looked over his shoulder and noticed that he had planned out his lessons for all of the grade levels for the next month. She reached down and took the quill from his hand. Severus you tell me to relax. Now it's your turn to do so. You've written out lesson plans for all grade levels for the entire month, she said as she stoppered his inkwell.

Join me in the shower love. I have to give you a private lesson in the subtle art of relaxation, she said as she walked away from him unlacing her robes as she walked. Severus got up and stilled her hands on the lacing. Let me help, he said as he kissed her neck lightly. The next morning Severus awoke to find Arianna braiding her long black hair. She smiled as she saw his naked body reflected in the mirror. Honestly Sev, didn't you have enough last night? Severus looked down at his nakedness and smiled. I could go one more time, he said as he took the elastic from her hand and secured the end of her braid for her. She arose from her seat at the vanity and turned to place a soft kiss on his lips, pulling herself out of his reach before he could lose control. Go and take a shower Severus I won't have you make me late for my first day of teaching. I'll order you something nice for breakfast, so don't take a long time in there.

The Students were waiting outside the class room after lunch as Professor Snape glided up behind his returning Seventh year students. I hope that you will all be prepared to pay attention in my class this year, he said as he opened the door to the classroom for them. I do not intend to make it easy on you for your last year. Mr. Potter I trust you have procured the proper potions book for this term he said as he stopped Harry from entering the class.

Yes professor, he answered as he pulled out the new copy of advanced potions from his book bag. Severus pulled him aside so that the other students could enter the class room. Mr. Potter about what happened last year. Your new transfiguration professor is the reason why when you took the others back to find me in the shrieking shack that I wasn't there. She is the reason that I am alive and able to return to my duties here. I want you to pay her with better respect than you ever gave me. Of course I will respect her Professor. I'm honestly glad to see that you survived. Severus nodded and turned Harry and pushed him into the class room. Let's get down to business now shall we? You've all been through this before so you know what I expect from you by now.

Arianna's last class of the day was seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor. Greetings class for those of you whom have not met me as of yet I am your new Transfiguration professor Mrs. Arianna Snape. Being that this is your last year and you will be preparing to take your newts this year, we will be getting into some advanced Transfiguration. Since many of you have different career goals in mind your assignment for today is to wright one foot of parchment on what your hopes and career goals are for the future. When you are finished please come up and place the finished assignment on my desk. You will be free to practice your transfiguration as you wish afterwards. Just keep in mind that you are not allowed to practice on each other. Practice on inanimate objects and the caged animals.

Then she glared over at the Slytherins. I mean that, anyone who uses magic on another student in my class will lose house points. Don't think that because I'm a Slytherin and head of house that I will accept any insolence from anyone. The school term continued up until the night of the Halloween feast without incident.

Severus couldn't help but notice that Arianna hadn't eaten much of anything for the entire day. She might have eaten five bites per meal if she were lucky. When they retired to their quarters Arianna rushed passed him, and ran into the loo. Seconds later Severus heard the sound of vomiting coming from within the bathroom off of the sitting room.

He walked in just in time to see Arianna curled over the toilet shaking from the force of her sickness. He knelt beside her and pulled her hair out of her face, then reached for a wash cloth and moistened it with cool water from the sink. He waited until she tried to get up, and helped her to take a seat of the edge of the bath tub. Are you alright, he asked as he ran the wet cloth over her face?

The her voice popped into his head instantly. If you want an answer from my own lips, please get me some mouth cleansing potion. Severus arose to his feet and searched the medicine cabinet for the needed potion and handed it down to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited until she had finished drinking the potion.

How could you have vomited so much when you've eaten so little today? Arianna tried to get up but suddenly felt weak. Severus's arms shot out to prevent her from falling backward into the tub and hitting her head. He carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. Don't try to move Arianna, just relax. This is not how I planned this, she said barely above a whisper as tears started rolling down her cheek.

Severus transfigured a box of tissues out of a silk handkerchief, and tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes. What are you talking about Arianna? You couldn't help that you are feeling ill. Has your stomach been bothering you for very long, he asked with concern on his face. I'm not Ill, and my stomach is not bothering me. Just who is the one with medical training here, she asked angrily.

Severus what would you say if I told you that our living quarters may need a bit of expansion work done? Severus looked around the room and them back at his wife with a puzzled look on his face. Why would you want our quarters made larger? I thought that you said that they were perfect. Arianna scooted up into a sitting position in the bed and smiled warmly at her obviously clueless husband.

Honestly, Severus, They are perfect if it's only the two of us living in them. However if there were perhaps three or four people living in them they would feel a bit claustrophobic don't you think? She smiled quietly as a look of surprise and understanding appeared magically on Severus's normally calm face. His eyes widened and he drew his wand casting a diagnostic charm at her belly.

The small forms of two human fetus's appeared laying cradled within his wife's belly. He dropped his wand in shock and ran his hands over her slightly swollen belly lovingly. This is what you've been trying to tell me all day isn't it, asked Severus with a widening smile spreading across his face.

Arianna's smile widened as she nodded her answer. You're going to be a father around may by my calculations. It's too soon as of yet to tell if they are male, female, or one of each, so I guess you'll just have to wait for that surprise. Severus sat on the bed next to her and took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly as he gently ran his free hand over where his unborn children were resting. Does your mother know that she's going to be a grandmother yet? No, said Arianna, I wanted to tell you first.

**A/N thank you for reading chapter 9 I hope that you are enjoying the story so far please review and stay on the watch for Chapter 10 The Snake and the Griffin**


	10. Chapter 10 The Snake and the Griffen

**A/N just a bit of naughtyness gose a long way. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10 The Snake and the Griffin

As Arianna started her sixth month of pregnancy Severus's attentions became more and more wrapped around the life of his wife and the baby's that she was carrying. He couldn't help noticing however that there was a certain witch who was at every turn attempting to come between him and the mother of his unborn children. She never seemed to make it obvious when Arianna was present. But when she was not around him or in the vicinity, he would find that he could not escape.

He didn't know if Arianna had noticed Professor Morgana Ashwood paying extra attention to him, but he prayed that she had not. Furthermore he prayed that Professor Ashwood wouldn't go too far. There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting but the witch needed to be put in her place fast. His heart belonged to Arianna, and he would never betray her for another woman.

The first not so desirable encounter with Professor Ashwood came on the first Hogsmaid weekend of the month. Arianna had decided to accompany a group of students to Hogsmaid, so that she could do a bit of shopping in the quaint little shops for baby things. Severus stayed back at Hogwarts to watch over the students who were not able to attend the weekend trips.

He strolled down the corridor reading one of his favorite books when he found himself stopped and pressed into a wall by a female body. What the hell are you doing, he scowled as he realized who had stopped him? Severus, you are an amazing man, said Morgana sweetly as she pressed her over exposed breasts into his chest. He pushed her away from him and crossed his arms across his chest protectively covering his book.

I am a married man, so you might as well get those perverse thoughts out of your head now. He turned to walk in the other direction but was again stopped by Morgana, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him. You may be married Severus, but how much sexual pleasure can you possibly get from a woman who is six months pregnant?

Severus's anger grew rapidly. First off Professor Ashwood, only my family and close friends are allowed to call me by my first name. You will call me Professor Snape. Secondly the sexual habits of my wife and I are none of your business. Thirdly I don't know what you are thinking and I don't want to know. I will tell you this now. The only woman that I will ever love is my wife, whom is the mother of my unborn children. That said I want you to get this through your thick head right now. I am not now and will never be available for you. I want you to stay away from me.

Severus pushed passed her and retreated to the peace and quiet of the dungeons. A few hours later two Hogwarts assigned house elves popped into the sitting room and placed several shopping bags on the floor in front of the sofa nearest the fireplace. Arianna wasn't far behind with a beaming smile that seemed to cross from one ear to the other. Severus put down his book and arose to greet his wife with a warm hug and a passionate kiss. You look extremely happy this evening, he commented as he knelt in front of her.

How have our children treated you today while not in their fathers presents, he asked gently rubbing his hands over her very large belly? Arianna laughed as he began to kiss her belly wherever the baby's kicked. Severus you're so funny. The children were quite active today. They seem to calm down when I sing to them. However everything about you from your voice to your touch makes them very excited.

Severus smiled as he got back up to his feet and led her over to the sofa where the house elves had left the shopping bags. Did you purchase everything in the shops? No, Severus only what we need. Besides everything in these bags will be divided between our living quarters here, Your home on Spinners End, and my farm in the country.

The two of them sat up for a long while dividing the contents of the bags into three different piles. They put all of the things that were to be sent to Spinners End, and the farm in bags and put them each on one side of the sofa. The last pile they left sitting on the sofa to be unpacked and arranged in the morning.

Valentine's day dawned and love was in the air everywhere one turned. Severus arranged to have A large bouquet of three dozen red roses and a massive heart shaped box of chocolate covered almonds sent to Arianna's class room as a surprise. He awoke extra early that day just to have a romantic breakfast in bed with her.

Wake up my angel, he called as he sat on the edge of the bed. Arianna awoke, stretched, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Severus what is all of this? Valentines breakfast, he said as he removed the lid from the silver platter to reveal the plate of heart shaped pancakes with whipped cream and two strawberries placed in the center to look like a heart.

This is lovely, Severus. You spoil me too much, she said as she took a bite that he offered her. Nonsense my angel, you deserve it, he said as she fed him a bite in return. After they ate their breakfast together Severus helped her dress for the day. She had chosen a set of crimson robes trimmed in black. Severus brushed out her hair and tied it back with a crimson ribbon, as she put on her black pearl jewelry.

When Arianna arrived in her class room for the first class of the day she noticed the three dozen red roses sitting on her desk in a large silver vase with a green silk ribbon tied around it. She bent and sniffed the roses, and noticed the large heart shaped box sitting in front of her chair with a note on it.

_My dearest wife,_

_You may have thought that the breakfast was the end of your Valentine's day treat, but you were mistaken. To further show my love and affection to you and our children, here are three dozen red roses. One dozen for each of the ones I hold dear in my heart. Also I believe that your house elf Helga told me that you like chocolate covered almonds. So in the large heart shaped box is your favorite candy. Sweets for my sweets so to say! Don't make yourself sick on them, darling. I'll see you in the great hall for lunch._

_ All my love,_

_ Sev._

When Severus entered the dungeon class room for his first potions class of the day, he saw that he was not the only one who had made arrangements in regards to the person they loved. On his desk sat a black box with a green ribbon around it, and a tantalizing plate full of heart shaped pink and red frosted butter cookies, and a card.

He had a few minutes before class would start so he decided to open the present, read the card, and perhaps eat a few of the cookies. The card was handwritten and he instantly recognized his wife's elegant handwriting.

_Dear Sev,_

_ I know that you never really liked Valentine's day, but I just couldn't help myself. I saw this in a shop and thought of you. I noticed that your old ones were looking rather over used, so I thought you would like these. I'll give you the rest of your present later in the room of requirement during lunch._

_ Yours for all eternity,_

_ Your Angel_

Severus folded the card closed and placed it into his robe pocket for safe keeping . He then opened the small gift box and ate one of the cookies. Inside the box was an Emerald set of Slytherin snake shaped cuff links. He bit into another cookie as he removed his old ones and put the new ones in their place. By the time lunch had rolled around he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Morgana Ashwood.

He walked up the stairs to the room of requirement where he was greeted by a very naked Morgana laying seductively on a bed covered in pink rose petals and red satin sheets. I thought you'd never come Severus my love, she said as she walked to him and helped him undress. We don't have much time but we will still have a wonderful holiday.

Before Severus could reply she went down to her knees and began to suck hard on his erect cock. She continued to devour him until she drove him mad with passion. He pulled her roughly to her feet and through her onto the bed. You think that you can just toy with me and I'll just let you have your way with me?

She moaned with pleasure as his tongue began to stroke her core until her legs began to shake. Fuck me! Gasped Morgana as she thrust her hips up toward him. Fuck me hard now, she ordered as she rolled him onto his back. Severus gave in to her and reached for her hips forcing her down onto his rock hard shaft making her scream in shock at his size.

He began to thrust madly as she rode his cock at a maddening pace. Each thrust making the heat spiral out of control until they both screamed out in rapturous pleasure. She helped him dress as he kissed her neck. Severus we should get back now, we have other classes to teach. Your right my darling Morgana. Perhaps we can do this again sometime? They left the room of requirement together and stopped at the top of the grand staircase to indulge in a passionate kiss.

At that moment a very upset Arianna Isobel Snape stepped out of the great hall carrying her vase full of roses and candy. She had expected Severus to join her for lunch but for some reason he had not shown up. She turned her head slightly and her jaw dropped in utter shock and disbelief at the sight before her eyes.

The first thing that everyone in the great hall heard was the sound of glass breaking, and the shout of pure fury. EXPELIARMUS! Screamed Arianna with tears flowing from her enraged green eyes. Morgana was thrown back at least fifty feet from Severus and was now lying unconscious under a broken and dented suit of armor.

Severus was shocked back into the land of reality when he felt the sharp stinging blow of a fist right on his crooked nose. He fell to the ground and was unable to see through the painful tears. Who the bloody hell? How could you do this to me, to our children, came Arianna's furious voice? You made the unbreakable vow! I hope she makes you very happy, because you won't be touching me again for as long as I live, she screamed as she turned and stomped down the stairs and into the dungeons leaving him bleeding with a broken nose and quite possibly two black eyes.

**A/N Somebody's in trouble arn't they? review and let me know your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next. Be on the look out for Chapter 11 holding it together**


	11. Chapter 11 holding it together

Chapter 11 holding it together

Arianna stormed into the private living quarters that she shared with her husband and sank to her knees sobbing. She just couldn't believe that Severus would do such a disgusting thing. Her rage intensified as she remembered the look of utter pleasure on his face. She rose to her feet and started casting shrinking spells on all of her personal things and the baby things that she had purchased. As her rage spiraled around in her head her shrunken belongings spiraled around the room and shot into the open trunk, which she shrunk and put into her pocket.

She didn't feel any calmer so she took her frustration and distress out onto the rooms of the apartment. As she walked from room to room she blasted everything that she saw into smithereens. Before she left the quarters to return to her teaching duties she turned and blasted a hole into the large glass window that looked out into the black lake.

The rest of the day Severus was in a foul mood. After Madam Pompfrey repaired his broken nose and healed his bruises he examined his memory of the day's events leading up to Arianna's fist breaking his nose. He was in a state of shock when he saw exactly what had happened. He knew with a certainty that the cuff links were Arianna's intended gift. On thinking about it he reflected that Arianna would never give him anything pink.

Then it hit him like the cruciartis curse. He ripped the cuff links out of his shirt and examined them thoroughly for traces of poison. Finding none he knew that they were not the cause of his horrible mistake. He then looked at the card that was sent with the cufflinks. He found that the card had been tampered with. Part of Arianna's original words had been changed magically.

The words that were changed originally said, _tonight in our quarters._ The damned bitch had changed Arianna's card to suit her needs. He sniffed the cookies and instantly recognized the scent of a powerful love potion mixed in with the frosting. He tossed the remnants of the cookies into the fire and watched as they burned. Morgana Ashwood would pay dearly for what she had done. He prayed that he could calm Arianna enough to make her see reason.

When the last class of the day was over Severus returned to his quarters to hopefully get a chance to talk with Arianna before dinner. What he got however was another story. As he stepped down the stairs behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin he noticed that the bottom was covered with about five feet of water gushing from a hole in the glass window of the sitting room.

He cast a repairing spell on the hole and waded through the water and cast a spell at the floor which made the water drain out of the rooms. It looked like everything had been blasted. As he moved from room to room repairing the damage he noticed that all of Arianna's personal belongings were gone. He picked up her brush from the floor and ran his fingers over her initials.

He turned quickly leaving the hairbrush on the bed and ran into the room that was supposed to be the nursery for the twins. Everything was gone. The only thing that was left behind was two green satin teddy bears that he had purchased for the twins to play with when they were old enough. He picked them up and hugged them tightly as he sunk to his knees and wept.

I can't let it end between us like this. I've got to talk to Arianna; maybe she'll see reason once she knows the truth. He put the two stuffed bears into his robes and ran up to the transfiguration classroom. Arianna was sitting at her desk in front of the fireplace grading homework assignments.

He walked up behind her and started to massage her shoulders. She went rigid under his touch, and stopped her grading. Get your filthy, disgusting, slimy, cheating hands off of me before I curse you so bad that you wish you were dead, she said with utter disgust in her voice. Whatever you have to say you can say to my mother. I don't want to talk to or see you ever again.

Severus walked around to the front of the desk and leaned down so he could hopefully get her to look up at him. Arianna let me explain what happened. Arianna slammed the folder full of parchments to be graded closed and got to her feet glaring at him as if she wanted to see him dead. Explain what, Severus? That you cheated on me with the slut Ashwood. Or how about how you kissed her the way that you used to kiss me in front of the whole school. If you don't get out of my sight right now I'm going to-

Her sentence was cut short by a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. Her face went pale, and she screamed in pain and started sinking to her knees. Severus jumped over the desk and scooped her into his arms. Something was horribly wrong with his wife. Hold on, Arianna I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, he said as he ran with her in his arms through the corridors.

Once they arrived in the hospital wing he laid her on a bed and tried to calm her while Madam Pompfrey checked her over. GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT, screamed Arianna as another stab of pain hit her. Severus perhaps you should go and get the headmistress. She may have to be moved to St. Mungos. Severus ran from the room hearing Arianna's screams of pain echo down the halls.

He wasn't looking where he was going and slammed right into Morgana Ashwood. Severus, I knew you couldn't stay away my Valentine's lover. Damn you bitch; don't you think that you've caused enough trouble for one day? Morgana looked taken aback at his harsh words. Excuse me but what did you just call me, she asked in amazement? I didn't stutter bitch, or would you prefer whore, or slut? Get away from me or I'm going to kill you he screamed.

The exchange of words was noticed by professor Sprout and headmistress McGonagall, who rushed to break up what could have turned into a blood bath. Severus, what is the meaning of this, demanded Minerva? First the thing at lunch and now this, what's gotten into you? Severus tried to calm himself before he spoke.

Since Arianna won't listen to me I hope that you will at least hear me out. Minerva crossed her arms and waited for his explanation. Professor Ashwood tampered with Arianna's card that she left for me on my desk in the potions classroom. She also laced butter cookies with love potion in the hopes that I would eat them.

Unfortunately I thought they were from Arianna and I did eat about half of them before lunch. Under the influence of the love potion I went to the room of requirements and did something that I will regret for the rest of my life. I was still under the influence of the love potion when Arianna broke my nose. This cow should be punished for what she's caused. Now Arianna's lying in the hospital wing and may need to be moved to St. Mungos hospital for treatment.

What happened to Arianna, asked Minerva with a note of terror in her voice? I think the stress of the day was too much. One minute she was screaming at me to leave her alone and the next minute she was holding her stomach and screaming in pain. I hope and pray that she doesn't have a miscarriage because of this.

Minerva turned to Morgana and narrowed her eyes at her. Did you change my daughter's card and place cookies laced with love potion in his classroom? Morgana looked down at her feet and mumbled under her breath. Come again, I couldn't hear you, said the now very angry headmistress. I did, she said a little louder. We will discuss your actions after I see to my daughter said Minerva as she pulled Severus away.

When Minerva and Severus returned to the hospital wing, two medi-wizards were carrying a stretcher with Arianna on it out of the back door of the hospital wing. Severus ran past Minerva and tried to follow, but was stopped by Madam Pompfrey. Severus, I'm sorry but she's beyond my help. I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. She was bleeding, he screamed as the two women tried to calm him.

What have I done, he said as he collapsed onto a bed and started to cry. Minerva sat next to him and held him as he cried. Severus, this is not your fault. Arianna will be alright, and I'm sure that once she gets the chance to calm down she will be much more willing to listen to your side of the story. I hope that your right, he said as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes.

Unfortunately it took the rest of the month for Arianna to get strong enough that the Medi-witches of St. Mungos felt that it would be safe for her to go home. She had come dangerously close to losing the pregnancy. For that reason she was not to take on any more responsibility. She agreed to hand the reins of Slytherin house head back over to Severus, but refused to sleep in the quarters that they had once shared.

Actually the only joy that she found was jinxing and cursing Morgana when she wasn't looking. Her favorite curse of all was a rather interesting one that made her disgrace very public. She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they saw the end result the next morning. The only thing that she hated was seeing Severus's face on a daily basis. Her mother had come to her while she was in the hospital and explained what she had learned about the incident which almost cost her the lives of her children. She didn't know if she believed it, but she wasn't up to speaking to Severus just yet.

The next morning Morgana Ashwood awoke and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and prepare for the day. She looked into the mirror and screamed a high pitch shriek of horror. Written in black across her forehead was a short but very nasty sentence. At first it said, _I'm a whore! _ She reached for a wash cloth and soap, and started to scrub hard at her forehead. To her dismay the writing did not fade or disappear. Instead as she watched in horror, the words changed from _I'm a whore, _to _I'm a slut._

She tried to brush her hair so that it would cover the offensive words but for some strange reason her hair just wouldn't stay covering the writing. She grabbed a scarf and tried to tie it so that her forehead would be covered but the words came through the fabric and started glowing in bright white letters. She reached for a hat and tried to pull it down over the writing, but the hat wouldn't cover the words for some reason and the letters glowed brighter than before. She finally gave up and went to the great hall for breakfast.

When she entered the great hall everyone went silent, because they were all staring at her with their mouths dropped in shock. The staff whispered in hushed tones, and the entire student body sniggered and giggled under their breaths. Arianna sat at the far end of the staff table with a grin as big as a Cheshire cat on her face. Severus was on the other end of the table with his curtains of black oily hair covering his face as he tried not to laugh out loud at his now very embarrassed tormenter.

She took her seat next to professor Flitwick, and jumped back out of her chair as if her rear end was on fire. She tried to stay in her seat of the rest of the morning meal, but the intense heat made it very hard to do. After breakfast she went upstairs to her class room and confronted Arianna Snape.

I know that you did this to me, she hissed threateningly. Arianna turned to look at her and smiled sweetly. Why, Morgana, I don't know what you're talking about. I was and still am very angry with you for what you and my husband did, but I'm not the kind of woman to do childish things like that. All though I have to say that curse your suffering from is quite interesting.

Morgana grabbed the skirt of Arianna's robes in an attempt to stop her from leaving. It wasn't Severus's fault, you have to believe me. Arianna ripped her skirt out of Morgana's hands. I don't have to do anything except for get to my class. Leave me alone. Arianna then thought better of it and turned to face the woman who had destroyed the happy life that she had started with her husband.

You say that the whole thing was not Severus's fault. Are you willing to prove it, she asked as she removed her wand from her sleeve. Morgana dropped to her knees on the stone floor and started shaking. P-please don't curse me again. You're stronger than I am. I'll do anything that you ask of me.

Arianna stood there watching for a while then she spoke her incantation. Using legilamancy she slipped into Morgana's mind. She felt the sexual desire, and saw the vivid memories of every single encounter that Morgana had had with Severus. She saw the expressions on Severus's face and heard and saw him refuse her advances every time. Than the Memory of Valentine's day flooded into her mind.

She saw Morgana brewing a love potion and mixing it into pink frosting, which she spread over the tops of heart shaped butter cookies. She saw Morgana walk down into the potions class room in the dungeons and place the plate of cookies on Severus's desk. Then she opened the card that Arianna had left with the cuff links and changed it. She pulled out of Morgana's mind before she took off Severus's clothes.

Morgana fell backwards onto her rump with the shock of having her mind probed for what was probably the first time. Arianna kept her wand pointed at the cowering witch on the floor and narrowed her eyes with utter disgust and hate. Luckily for you, my husband is right about me. I don't have it in me to kill anyone. If I did you'd be dead right now for what you've done. If you ever come anywhere near my husband again, I will be forced to do something that you will not like.

She turned and left Morgana standing alone in the corridor. It was a lot for one woman to take in. Her husband had, as her mother told her refused her advances. He had attempted more than once during the past two months to speak with her about it. She knew now what she had to do.

Severus entered the cold and lonely living quarters with a feeling of utter despair settling on him like a cloak of darkness. He had sent owl after owl to his wife, not wanting to cause her anymore stress than needed, with no results. He was starting to lose hope until he caught the subtle scent of her perfume lingering in the passageway.

He ran into the sitting room hoping against hope that she would still be there. The room was empty except for a Hogwarts house elf who was putting away books that he knew were not his in the shelves. He ran into the nursery and saw that the baby things had been returned, and rushed into his bedroom preying that she would be there. Instead he found nothing but a letter sitting on his pillow. He ripped it open, and began to read.

_Severus,_

_ We need to talk. Please go to the transfiguration class room after dinner. Look in the top drawer of my desk and use the green colored flue powder that you find there in the flue._

_ Still yours,_

_ Arianna_

**A/N I hope your enjoying this story because it's almost over. Please review and let me know what you think, and stay on the look out for the Chapter 12 Family is everything.**


	12. Chapter 12 Family is Everything

**A/N Well it is with a sad heart that I bring you this, the final chapter of my story. I hope that you have all enjoyed it. **

Chapter 12 Family is everything

Severus didn't hesitate, the second that he had read the last words of the short letter he ran all the way to the transfiguration class room. Once there he ripped open drawer after drawer in the desk until he found the bag of green flue powder. He stepped into the flue, and not knowing the exact destination, closed his eyes and called out his wife's name.

Arianna was sitting out on the back porch enjoying the warm April breeze, and didn't notice when Severus stepped out of the flue. Severus looked around and saw Benjamin standing on a ladder cleaning the wagon wheel chandelier in the dining room. Benjamin, where is your mistress, he asked as he attempted to catch his breath? Mistress is relaxing on the back porch, she has been distraught without your presents in her company, Master Snape.

Severus walked out onto the back porch and breathed in the clean air. Arianna was sitting on a bench swing at the far end of the porch sewing. Sit, she said as a chair made out of an old barrel slid across the porch and scooped Severus into it. She held up the large pile of letters from Severus and gave him a stern look.

Did you mean everything that you said in these letters, Severus? Severus nodded and looked steadily into her green eyes for some sign of emotion. I should tell you now, I've heard what my mother told me about what happened. I've seen the events through Morgana's mind, and was both pleased and slightly disgusted by her memories.

Why didn't you tell me that she had pushed herself on you more than once? Do you realize that had you told me about how she was acting and behaving when I wasn't around, I might have taken this whole thing a lot easier? Further would you mind if I looked into your memoires of the events? I want to see your side of the story for myself.

Severus breathed in a sigh before he answered. I didn't tell you about who she was acting toward me because I thought I could handle it on my own. I was wrong to withhold such information from you, and I am sorry that I didn't put my trust in you as I should have. My mind and memories are always open to you. You need never ask to see my thoughts. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Arianna's face was an emotionless mask as she slipped into his mind. She felt his anger and annoyance that he felt on every encounter with the whore Ashwood. She saw how he pushed her away sometimes with brutal force such as she never knew he possessed. Then came his memories of Valentine 's Day.

She felt the immense over powering emotion of love that flooded her with a permeating warmth. Then she saw Severus as he walked up to the transfiguration class room and placed the flowers and candy on her desk. He then walked down into the kitchens where much to the dismay and distress of the house elves he lovingly prepared the heart shaped pancakes. She saw how tender he was when he shared to breakfast with her.

Then she saw his expression of delight when he opened the present that she had left for him. She saw his memory of the letter which had been tampered with. And watched in horror as he ate the tainted sweets, and walked like a zombie to the room of requirements. She saw Morgana laying on the bed naked and was about to pull out of his mind when she heard his voice inside her head begging her not to.

Please, Arianna you have to know it all. I don't want to withhold anything from you ever again. It almost ripped us apart. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. She watched on until the point when Severus showed the memory of himself reading her letter with utter relief and joy.

After she withdrew from his mind she was quiet with thought. Severus I never doubted your love for me. I was very hurt over what I saw. I just had to take my time getting over it. I am willing to come back to you, but I have two conditions that you have to meet first.

Severus got out of the chair and sunk to his knees, and looked up at her with a hint of tears at the corner of his eyes. I will do absolutely anything that you ask of me. You and our future children are my reason for living. Arianna, reached down and ran her hand through his hair and over his thick beard.

The first thing that I want you to do is to Shower and shave that damned beard off. You smell like a mountain troll, and I don't like the idea of kissing those whiskers. Secondly before I will allow you to touch me again, I want you to submit yourself to a screening for sexually transmitted diseases. I won't have you spreading anything to me.

Severus stood and turned to go back to Hogwarts through the flue. He then turned and smiled warmly at his wife. The next time that you see me you will have the report that proves that I am disease free and worthy of sharing your bed once again. Furthermore you will see the man that you married clean and shaven.

The next day Arianna awakened by the twins rolling and kicking in her belly. She opened her eyes and saw the man whom she loved gently rubbing his hand over her very large belly. I thought I told you that the babies are active when you touch them or speak, she said as she gasped from the force of a double kick to her bladder.

She rolled out of the bed and waddled into the bathroom to relieve herself. Severus walked to the door and leaned against the door jam. Sorry about that, I didn't think they could do that, he said as she got up and brushed her teeth. I have the medical report for you, he said as she walked passed him to find a suitable outfit for the day. What are the results, she asked with her head in the whoredrobe? I think you should read them for yourself, he said as she pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it into the hamper. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she read the report. A smile slowly spreading across her face for the first time in months. She let the report fall from her fingers and threw her arms around Severus's neck, covering his face with kisses.

He pulled her closer and kissed her as if he wanted to devour her. His kisses were feverish and hungry in nature. They both started to laugh as they both felt the twins rolling and kicking happily with the sensation of their contact. I'm sorry about the damage that I did to our quarters, but I am glad to see that you were able to repair the damage. Don't worry about it, you were well within your right. I'm just glad that you stopped at breaking my nose and didn't curse me like you did Morgana.

Severus started getting worried as the end of the school term drew near. Arianna was deep into her ninth month and still had not given birth to the twins. Then just as he was on curfew duty patrolling the corridors the night before the students were to return home he heard hurried steps and the sound of fluttering robes as if someone was running toward him. He turned to see Morgana Ashwood had come to a sliding stop behind him. She was gasping for air and stammering when she tried to speak.

I-I know that I don't have any right to speak with you, but the headmistress sent me to look for you. Y-your wife, she stammered. She's in the hospital wing. Severus's eyes flew open and he ran as fast as he could down to the hospital wing. As he drew closer to the massive doors of the hospital wing her could hear her screams of pain.

He threw open the doors and rushed to her side. As the first of the baby's was being born he took her hand and held it attempting to keep her calm. This turned out to be a bad idea because at the moment that he did he felt immense pain and heard the bones in his hand crack and pop. He screamed in pain and shock by the force of her strength.

Then as the first infant cried he felt her hand go limp. Arianna, he screamed in fear. Madam Pompfrey, she's fainted, do something. Poppy handed the now very vocal baby boy off to Minerva who cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blue blanket. She cursed under her breath as she realized that the other infant was in distress.

Severus, this isn't how its normally done but I need your help or we might lose both of them if we don't act quickly. Used a severing charm to cut the fabric away from Arianna's belly and Severus's eyes widened as she used a surgical cutting charm to open his wife's belly and the uterus within. She's losing a lot of blood. I'm going to have to keep her from bleeding out. You're the closest thing I have to a nurse. When I tell you to do so reach in and gently take the baby out. You may have to unwrap the umbilical cord from around the baby.

On her command, Severus reached into Arianna's open belly and tenderly pulled out his daughter. The umbilical cord was indeed wrapped around her tiny neck, and her face was blue. He quickly untangled the baby girl from the cord and breathed a sigh of relief as the baby started screaming loudly making his ears ring.

He used his cutting charm to remove the umbilical cord and started to clean the baby as Madam Pompfrey worked on Arianna. Hours later, Severus sat in a rocking chair holding his children as Arianna slept. The whole ordeal had weakened her and Madam Pompfrey had expressed concern about the fact that she would need rest. She didn't wake until the next morning feeling like she had been attacked by a rogue hippogriff.

She looked around to find that she was still lying in the hospital wing, and that Severus was asleep in a rocking chair next to her bed. She laughed softly as he awoke quickly thinking that he had dropped the baby's. Nice look papa, the babies are safe with madam Pompfrey and mother. I heard their voices about five minutes ago when they took the baby's to feed them. Severus bent to kiss his wife who at that moment looked more beautiful than ever.

His hand was still bruised from the night before. You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for my angel. You actually broke my hand when you were in labor with our son. By the way, what do you want to name our son and our daughter. I don't want them to go too long without a proper name? Arianna thought about this for a minute.

It would be a lot easier to give them names if I could hold them and get a good look at them first. Just than Poppy and Minerva came back into the room holding the two sleeping bundles. Severus took the baby boy from Poppy and handed him over to his mother. Then was handed his daughter by Minerva who had to take care of the end of term business. Mom, called Arianna from the bed now holding both of the baby's in her arms.

Minerva turned and smiled at her daughter holding her grandchildren. You look radiant Arianna. Your father played a visit last night. He said that he was very proud to be a grandfather of such adorable little ones. Mum, I hope that you don't mind, but I want you to know the baby's names before you go. I have decided to name the girl Eileen Isobel Minerva Snape, and the little boy we have decided to name Tiberius Albus Severus Snape. Minerva smiled warmly at her grandchildren who were sleeping peacefully in their parent's arms. I will see all of you later this afternoon if you are feeling up to it. She turned and left the hospital wing with a happy spring in her step.

Arianna was still feeling a bit weak from the exertions of the night before but she felt strong enough to go to the great hall for the end of term feast. Severus carried the twins and Arianna walked beside him with one hand on his shoulder. Before they entered the great hall they heard the head mistress make her happiness known to the entire school.

It pleases me to inform you all that as of eight o'clock last night, I am the happy grandmother of twins. A boy named Tiberius Albus Severus Snape, and a baby girl named Eileen Isobel Minerva Snape. As the Snape family entered the great hall the entire student body and staff stood and clapped happily. The Students had never known that their potions master could be so loving and happy looking.

As the Great hall emptied each and every student insisted on getting a good look at the Snape twins. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were the last to see the now very awake infants. Ron and Hermione looked at the baby's admiringly and congratulated the parents on the birth of two such adorable baby's. Harry Smiled at Severus and shook his hand. Professor, how does it feel to be a father? Severus looked down at the infants in his wife's arms and smiled. It feels like heaven. My family is everything to me, Harry. Thanks for helping me keep it together. Luckily for you the baby's inherited their mother's good looks. Severus laughed and reached for baby Eileen as she started to cry in her mother's arms. Your right Harry. They do look like their mother. It's good to see that they haven't inherited my horrible nose. Arianna looked up at her husband and smiled. I don't think you have an ugly nose, Sev. I happen to like your nose, and it looks like your daughter likes it too. Eileen was reaching her tiny rankled hand up to his nose cooing softly, as one of her fingers went into his nostril. They all laughed, as Severus reached for a napkin and cleaned her hand. Your hand doesn't belong up daddy's nose young lady. Kindly keep it out of there if you don't mind.

The End

**A/N Thanks for reading my story and thanks to Phoenix1592 for the great name choices for the twins. Your name suggestions really inspired me. Hope you like the ending. Please review and let me know what you think. and thinks to all fallowers and readers for your support and valuable time and effort that you spent in reading my story. I will Start working on my next Severus based story as soon as I can .**


End file.
